The Nights End
by KairiBloom
Summary: Working on the epilogue which will be the last chapter of this story. Contains Lemon/Limes. SasSak Fic, Sasuke rescues Sakura from her father. "I would do anything just to see you smile again"
1. Chapter One:Understanding

Authors note: I do not own Naruto.

Beta Reader-This chapter was beta read by Kristine X3 (4 years ago)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter One**

Darkness was all they saw during their final moments on earth; lifeless bodies staring up at the sky. Bodies covered the ground, the everlasting war had ended, but they were not victorious.

"We lost," was everyone's last thought, "How could we lose?"

The rain was heavy; it washed the blood off of the solders faces. The smell of rotting corpses littered the ground; it was strong enough to make anyone who breathed it in gag.

Two years it had taken, two long years the battle had continued.

"We're in position," a man's husky voice could be heard on one end of a communicator.

"Good," went the chuckle of a much older man. "Attack," he said calmly.

Konoha was still young. The ruler was a wise old man who was named Konoha, and he foresaw the battle. He also saw that Konoha would be rebuilt. It would be protected by ninja's, and would not be a kingdom but a small village. Another premonition he saw was '_them_', three young children with extraordinary powers, they would bring Konoha back to the old ways.

"Old man."

"Why do you hate Konoha?" the king asked. He sat calmly on a great chair that stood alone in a huge room covered with gold and red banners lit by candles. He was not frightened by them.

"We don't hate Konoha," one of them men answered

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because it's this we hate." He raised his hands and looked around "And it's you we hate." Both men laughed as they slaughtered the emperor.

The emperor layed on the ground, his eyes going dark and lifeless, a single tear ran down his cheek and his last thoughts were ' _They've been misleaded that's all' _then there was nothing.

**-Two Hundred Years Later-**

Two hundred years later something the king had perdicited happened, seven men stumbled upon the ruins of Konoha, curiosity over took them as they walked into what was left of the great kingdom. Some markings were left on the walls. They were able to make some of them out and soon found out that this was not the only kingdom that was destroyed but six others also fell before this one: kingdom of the Hidden mist, Hidden Waterfall, Hidden Sand, Hidden Sound, Hidden Grass, Hidden Rain, Hidden Clouds, and the Hidden Stone. After they found out about this, they started off in search of these six great kingdoms, and when all was found they decided they would rebuild them and split them evenly among themselves.

After two years the men freindship had driffted apart they soon became enemies and fought against one another wanting more land and becoming gready. After twenty years the men did not speak to each other anymore and they each had thriving villages. Deciding they would train there villagers to become ninja's to protect their villages and it was written down on scrolls. Eventually the men died leaving their sons to take over in their place, and it has been like that for five hundred years, the villages have only gotten stronger.

But no one is every happy with what they have, they always want more. Is that not so?

**-Previous time in Konoha- **

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, you will be squad seven," the announcer said. You could hear disappointed girls in the back whining when they found out they were not with Sasuke. "Ahem" He coughed trying to regain their attention

Sakua just looked around and them with a grin on her face.

"Squad 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji…"

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and turned his attention to the clouds outside.

"I'm with Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped and jumped for joy.

"Better not touch _**my**_ Sasuke-kun forehead girl" Ino glared at Sakura

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Great," he mumbled to himself

"I'm with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said to himself, a dopey looking boy with bright yellow hair and blue eyes grinned, he had whisker like scars on his face and always seemed to wear bright orange.

"Don't get any ideas." Sakura hit him on the head

"But why?" Naruto whined

"Because I love only Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"HAH!" Ino started laughing "Like he's interested in you! Of course he would prefer me!"

"Oh?" Sakura glared at Ino "Why do you think that?"

"Just watch" Ino put on a seductive smirk and walked over to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun" she cooed and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"What?" Sasuke didn't bother looking at her

"What do you say about coming with me to the dance tonight?"

"No" Sasuke looked up at Ino and glared at her

"Hmpf" Ino huffed and walked back to Sakura

"How did it go?" Sakura smiled sweetly

"Shut up!" Ino glared at her "He likes me better, your pink hair doesn't even compare to my beautiful blonde hair" She said and she twirled a hair strand in her fingers.

It was true, Sakura was born with unnatural pink hair that framed a wide forehead it fell to the middle of her back, but she was beautiful to look at. A toned muscular body that had curves in all the right places, and to cover it she had milky white skin and stunning emerald eyes. Ino on the other hand had long blond hair that fell to her lower back and it was always pulled back into a pony tail, she had blue eyes and tanned skin.

"He's so hot!" Two girls giggled in the corner as they watched Sasuke, both Ino and Sakura shot them a death glare.

"It's true" Sakura sighed as she looked at him, his dark raven hair spiked up in the back, and bangs hid his dark coal like eyes that lacked any emotion. Pale skin, high cheek bones and a muscular body that any boy would be jealous of, he was the perfect boy.

"Squad 8 will be Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino…" The announcer's voice was barely heard about the chatter. "Shut up!!" he yelled finally getting everyone's attention "That will be all" he huffed "you may leave, make sure to meet your sensei's in the place we directed earlier and don't forget about tonight dance"

"Why am I stuck with those two?" Sasuke sighed as he watched Sakura tackle Naruto to the ground and threaten to beat him to a pulp.

"But Sasuke-kun-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Naruto yelling.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, pointing a finger at him.

"Dobe," Sasuke said coolly.

"Don't look at Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"B-but," Naruto started.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes then continued his stare out the window, this was going to be a long year he signed to himself.

**-Night-**

That night, Konoha was holding a celebration for the new ninja's. Everyone in Konoha was there. Sakura dressed in a cherry blossom kimono, her hair was pulled back into a bun that had two silver chopsticks going through it. The chopsticks were covered in green jewels that also hung from it as well. Sasuke was dressed in a black kimono and Naruto in a light blue kimono with orange circles all over it. Naruto had a goofy grin plastered on his face and a rice ball in hand.

"Now we will start the dancing," someone said out of no where. "Grab a partner!"

"I want to dance with Sasuke-kun!" Girls started to yell.

"Sasuke-kun, come dance with me," Sakura ran over to Sasuke

"No," Sasuke said plainly as he watched Sakura stumble to sit beside him

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura made puppy eyes as she held onto the sleeve of his kimono.

"I said no." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard the rest of his fan girls calling out his name.

"Sasuke-kun!" they yelled as they ran towards him.

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Alright Sakura, but just one," he stated only to get away from the rest of his fan girls.

"Great!" Sakura shouted, dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun!" his fan girls whined as they saw him dancing with Sakura.

"Hey, forehead girl," Ino yelled. "Better not try anything with my Sasuke-kun!"

**-During the dance-**

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him

"Hnn." Sasuke watched his 'fan' girls give death glares to Sakura. _Shit_ he thought to himself. _They're psycho!_

Sasuke was at least a foot taller then Sakura and was able to look over her head. Sakura was debating whether or not Sasuke would mind having her rest her head against him.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at him

"Hn?"

"Why did you dance with me? It's not like you."

"How do you know what I'm like?" Sasuke asked without even looking a faint blush came to his cheeks _shit_ he thought to himself _I'm a Uchiha and we __**never**__ blush!_

"Well…I just…I'm sorry."

**-After the dance-**

The music ended and Sasuke started to walk away from Sakura until he felt a small hand grab his arm. He sighed and turned around to see what she wanted.

"Sasuke-Kun," Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied as he watched her.

"Thank you," Sakura managed to say as she stared at the ground. Sasuke nodded as he walked away.

"It meant a lot."

Sasuke just gave her one more glance before he walked back towards his house. Sakura stood there and smiled as she watched him walk away. Naruto approached Sakura and tried to ask for a dance but she was to far off in her own world she was not able to hear him and just walked away leaving a very confused Naruto.

**-Sasuke's house-**

Sasuke walked into his manor and sighed as he looked around, always coming home to no one, always alone. Sasuke had already accepted this, but he still got jealous now and then of people who took their home for granted, the love their family gave them. Something he longed for, but never had.

Sasuke got into his bed and glanced out the window as he saw the moon in the sky. He cursed the moon and climbed out of bed to close his blinds, not wanting the light to bother his sleep.

**-Naruto's house-**

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan? Aw well, I'll just ask her in the morning!" Naruto said as he hugged his teddy bear. "I'm gonna be a ninja! Ninja…ninja," he kept repeating until he fell asleep.

**-Sakura's house-**

Sakura tried her best to sneak into her home without her father hearing her. Sakura's mother died when she was a little girl, and Sakura was very frightened of her father. She always tried to stay away from him or just never make him mad; after her mother died her father became a drunk and took his pain and anger out on Sakura.

"Sakura!" the man's voice was heard from the living room.

Sakura flinched when she heard this, mentally cursing herself for making to much noise.

"Y-yes father?" she shuddered.

"Come here when I'm talking to you." He sounded angry.

"Y-yes father," Sakura said cautiously and walked towards the living room.

The house they lived in was small; her father was not able to pay the monthly bills because all he did was sit and drink. The living room was littered with trash and empty beer bottles, making the smell almost unbearable. Sakura's father did not mind the smell for he also smelled of old garbage. Only one chair stood in the living room, an ugly brown chair with many burns in it, and a TV the was right across from it. Sakura was embarrassed to live in something like this; she would die if anyone found out how she lived.

"Where were you tonight?" he demanded.

"I-I...um... I graduated, and there was a party, so I had to go," she said quietly as she stared at the ground.

"And you did not invite me?" he shot her a glare and slowly got off his chair and walked over to the frightened girl.

"I-I'm sorry," she started to shake.

"I can't be sure of that," he smiled, "I'm just going to have to pound it into to you to make sure it never happens again."

Sakura fell to her knees sobbing; her father would not pity her of course and just leaned over and grabbed her hair. He had her beautiful pink locks in his grungy hands and he pulled her up to her feet by her own hair. Sakura trying not to scream in pain, frightened someone would hear her got pulled to the bathroom and had her head shoved into the toilet. The night went only slowly for her as her father beat her through, finally leaving a bloody Sakura to climb back to her room.

"M…mother," Sakura whined. "Why did you have to leave me?" The blood fell from her mouth and she whispered this. Cuts went up and down her body, her tears mixing with the blood that was crusting on her face. "I need help, I'm so scared," she cried to the picture of her mother, soon to fall into a deep sleep.

**-Sasuke's house-**

Sasuke was awakened by a horrible nightmare; he jumped out of bed running to the bathroom to give his face a quick wash.

"Sakura," he said quietly trying to remember his dream. "Ugh I need to clear my thoughts," Sasuke said and decided that he would go for a short walk.

_(Sasuke's thoughts)_

"_What kind of dream was that?"_ Sasuke thought to him self as he stared at the night sky.

"Sakura's father was beating her?" he said out loud. "I've never had a dream like that."

"_But, why would I now?"_ he squinted his eyes to watch the shooting star He sighed. "It was just a dream, I don't want to think much on it." Sasuke walked back to his home putting the dream behind him and fell back asleep.

**-Morning- **

At five in the morning, Sasuke was waiting on the bridge to meet his new trainer. He was leaning over the edge watching the water in deep thought and almost didn't hear Sakura's footsteps, but since he was a ninja he caught on. Sasuke turned to Sakura when he didn't get his normal "_Morning Sasuke-kun" _from her, when he turned around, he found Sakura face and skin covered in bruises or cuts.

"…" Sasuke raised an eye brow.

Sakura felt his eyes on her and looked away ashamed. "Sasuke-kun it isn't nice to stare."

"…" Sasuke glared at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She was starting to get mad.

"It isn't obvious?" He rolled his eyes "What happened?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." She glared at him.

"No probably not, but I'm curious." Sakura's body started to shake and silently, tears started to roll of her eyes. Turning away in shame and embarrassment, she dashed off.

"…" Sasuke glared at Sakura's back, not wanting to do this at this time in the morning, and he took off after her. No one was left at the bridge when Naruto came, he raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"_Where is everyone?"_ he said to himself.

**-Two hours later-**

"Wha, I'm bored!" Naruto whined "Where is everyone? Where is our 'sensei', Sakura-Chan or Sasuke?"

**-Three hours later-**

"I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me," Naruto sang as he stared at the hot sun

"Dobe," Sasuke voice was heard right behind him. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets glaring at Naruto, and Sakura walking besides looking down at the ground.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to him "What are you doing with Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up," Sasuke said coolly and glared at him. Then Naruto noticed the marks all over Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said worriedly.

"Yes?" Her face was riddled with confusion.

"What happen" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed for a minute, and then knocked Naruto unconscious.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly.

"Hnn," Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "After today we will go get you some clothes and you can come stay with me," Sasuke said without even turning to look at Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said looking at the ground.

**-Half an Hour later-**

Naruto had finally come about, but he would not speak to Sasuke and sat on the ground with a whinny look on his face. Then a poof was heard and a man with silver hair appeared in front of them wearing a black mask that covered his mouth and one eye, he had a very laid back look.

"Yo!" he said as he looked around, Naruto sat on the ground glaring at a tree, Sasuke watched the river flow and Sakura stood beside him staring at the ground. "Why aren't we a lively bunch?"

"You're late," Naruto whined.

"I know, but there was this old lady who needed..."

"I don't care what the reason was," Naruto said rudely. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said serenely with a smile underneath his mask as he pulled out his favorite book icha icha paradise.

"Since it's our first meeting, I want to get to know each of you," Kakashi smiled, "and then tomorrow we will start with our first mission." He said without looking up from his book.

"Yeah! Mission!" Naruto jumped up, now excited and his bad mood long forgotten. They all sat on the ground in a circle, Naruto sat next to Kakashi with Sasuke on the other side, and Sakura in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'll start with you," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Alright!" he smiled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen, and I'm going to become the best ninja out there so I can be Hokage," Naruto smiled

"Alright then," Kakashi chuckled. "You're next." He pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura...uh... I want to prove to…my father that I am worth something," she said slowly.

"Alright," Kakashi said, not want to push the topic any further. "Your turn." He pointed ay Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he said quietly, "and I'm an avenger."

"Okay," Kakashi said worriedly. "This is going to be great," he thought to himself, "A loser, the Uchiha, and a depressed Haruno girl." he sighed. "Alright squad seven, that's all for today, tomorrow we will start our first mission," he said disappearing a moment after.

"Let's go Sakura," Sasuke said as he started to walk away.

"Right," Sakura ran to catch up with him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled but was being ignored by both of them. "Don't leave me!" he whined

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note:** Yes I know I made a few changes but I felt the story needed it. Anyways enjoy, Ill keep posting the chapters as I re-read them and make changes. 3


	2. Chapter Two: More Then Meets the Eye

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, I'm already on Chapter 2, Ill try to get this re-reading thing done as fast as I can. Please remember to review after your done reading, I welcome everything. Plus reviews make you want to keep writing :D.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, though I wish I did :(.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura ran away from Sasuke, eyes filled with tears and shame clearly written on her face. _Why is this any of his business?_ Sakura screamed inside her head.

Sakura was deep in thought as she ran and did not noticed Sasuke running after her or that she had reached the edge of the forest.

"Sakura, stop running!" Sasuke said as he jumped and caught onto her waist, making both of them tumble to the ground landing in some leaves.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed and started beating on his arms.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"It's none of YOUR business!!"

"Sakura." He sighed "I'm not saying you have to tell me what's happening" Sasuke looked up at the sky, the sun making him squint "I just want to know what made you run away from me"

"Sasuke I'm afraid to tell you" she whispered and looked at the ground

"Why?"

Sasuke had let go of her waist and was now sitting beside her leaning against a tree, Sakura was on his left sitting against another tree and fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't want you to hate me" Sakura said as tears started to role down her face

"Why would I hate you Sakura?"

"because.. It's my fault"

"what's your fault?" Sasuke asked confused

"my moms death"

"how could that have been your fault Sakura?" a puzzled expression came across his face

"I.. I was playing in the river and.. " Sakura paused

"and?" Sasuke urged her on

"and.. the current was to strong, my mom told me to not go in to far but I didn't listen"

"…"

"the current was to strong for me and started to carry me down stream, my mom jumped in after me and was able to bring us to shore but.."

"…"

"there were men who pushed her back in and she was already exhausted from saving me

so she was not able to swim back and she drowned"

"What about you?"

"they took me… I was later saved by the Anbu"

"how is that your fault?"

"I should have known better! I should have listened to her!"

"how long ago did this happen?

"I was seven when this happened"

"Seven? You wouldn't have known better"

"It doesn't matter" Sakura protested

"yes it does Sakura" Sasuke stood up and began to brush the dirt and leaves off of him

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked confused as she watched him get off the ground

"Someone who spends their whole life hating them selves because of something that happened in the past, instead of moving on and making their future better is someone who isn't worth my time" with the said Sasuke turned and started to walk away "and I thought you were better then that"

"I am better then that" Sakura said as she clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip

"oh?" Sasuke turned his head to show he was listening

"I'm not half as bad as you" Sakura said without thinking

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"least I'm not trying to murder my own family" She mumbled more to herself and hopped Sasuke did not hear

Sasuke was now facing the ground and his bangs fell over his eyes causing a dark shadow, making him look frightening, Sakura was shaking at the sight. In a flash Sasuke was sitting on top of Sakura and had her pinned to the ground. Clearly he was angry as his almost black eye glared down at the girl underneath him.

"you know nothing about me" Sasuke growled "I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself"

"and you know nothing about me! You're such a jerk!" Sakura cried back

"I'm a jerk?" Sasuke growled "I'm trying to help you Sakura, but I don't need you putting me down hoping to make yourself feel better."

"Then leave me alone" Sakura spit at him

"I could kill you Sakura" Sasuke smirked seeing Sakura shiver in fear "and I wouldn't feel bad about it"

"Sasuke-Kun" tears rolled down her face "do it!" She said at last "least I won't have to

live in hell anymore"

"…" Sasuke furrowed his dark eyebrows and looked at her confused.

"That's right I don't care" Sakura started to writher underneath him

"Sakura" Sasuke did not have the angry look on his face anymore "why would you say that?"

Sakura looked at him confused "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry" Sakura whispered "I didn't

mean it like that; I know why you are after your brother… I'm sorry"

"No." Sasuke let go of her wrists and got off of her "not that"

"What?" She sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"Why don't you care if you die?" Sasuke stood off the ground and took his normal stance, hands in pocket and head hung low.

"Because" she tried not to meet Sasuke's face

"Sakura" Sasuke voice was laced with impatiens

"I can't tell you Sasuke"

"Sakura, I'm not going to treat you any different" Sasuke tried to reason

Sakura look up at him confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm not going to judge you"

"You wont care" more tears started to fall "Please Sasuke just leave me alone, I just want to be alone"

"If I didn't care then I wouldn't have followed you all the way out hear!"

"I guess your right" Sakura wiped some of the tears away

"I'm not going to sit here much longer, I have better things I could be doing. Either hurry up and tell me or I'm leaving!"

"No!" She said panicked "ill tell you" Sakura looked away not wanting to see his face as she told him

"Alright, but remember you don't have to tell me everything"

"Remember how I said my mom died?" Sakura watched as Sasuke nodded "Well my father has blamed me every since, I can't really blame him he's hurt. Since that time he has developed a drinking addiction and to take his frustration out he hurts me" Sasuke almost missed the last sentence because of how quite her voice got.

"He hits you?"

"yes"

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed "why didn't you tell anyone? "

"Because I don't blame him and I don't want him to hurt anymore" Sakura looked at him in the eyes

"well Sakura I do"

"…"

"And I'm not letting you got back home now"

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed "what do you mean? Sasuke you promised you wouldn't be

like others"

"I did promise, and I wont be like others" Sasuke grabbed her arms stopping them from hitting him again "I wont tell any body"

"What do you mean? Sasuke I have no where else to go"

"Come live with me"

"What?" she looked at him confused

"You can come stay with me until we sort this out"

"…" Sakura's face turned a dark red "s-stay with y-you?" she stuttered

"What do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"n-no"

"Then what"

"He wont let me leave" Sakura said serious

"Who won't?" Sasuke said as helped Sakura to her feet

"My father"

"He's not going to have much of a choice" Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets and started heading back to the village.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she ran to catch up with him

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura in the eyes "If you stand up to him and show him you wont put up with his shit anymore then he wont stop you."

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura looked at him frightened

"Don't worry, ill be there incase he tries to do anything"

"Please don't hurt him" Sakura said slowly

"Why?" Sasuke looked at her confused

"He's still my father"

"So what? He's abusing you"

"Sasuke… maybe we shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to start any trouble"

"He started it the minute he put his hands on you" Sakura couldn't hold back a smile

"Sakura, don't feel bad he's the one who brought this upon himself"

"Okay" Sakura looked at the ground, suddenly her mood changed from gloomy to cheery

"What do you think Ino will say when she finds out I'm living with you?" Sakura teased

"I wouldn't care less what she thought or had to say" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"What about Naruto?"

"The dobe?"

"Yup" she smiled

"I don't really care" Sasuke sighed knowing Naruto was going to make a huge fuss about it

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by all the questions Sakura was asking

"What are we going to tell them when they ask?"

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged "just tell them that your parents are out and you didn't have anyone to stay with so you came to stay with me"

"Ice berg Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him and couldn't help laughing because of the glare he was giving her "I don't think they will believe me"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't let anyone ever stay with you, especially me"

"Meh, then say whatever you want" Sasuke shrugged "I don't care"

"Ill say we are dating"

"…"

"How's that"

"No?" he stated clearly and glared at her

"But Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded

"No! You can come up with something better"

"Fine" Sakura sighed and looked at the ground

"Hn"

"Well not yet anyways" a huge smile came on her face as she jumped on Sasuke and they both fell to the ground

"Sakura" Sasuke gasped "Get off of me I can't breathe!"

"hehe" Sakura laughed as she got off of him, Sasuke glared at her "we will one day right?"

"What?"

"Date" Sakura smiled

"…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and got back to his feet and began to walk away

"Hey wait!" Sakura jumped off the ground and ran towards him "you didn't say no…Sasuke-kun" Sakura grabbed his arm, Sasuke sighed and kept walking

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura pleaded

"if you keep bugging me then it will be _**no**_ for sure" Sasuke rolled his eyes _'It can't ever be a yes _Sakura' he thought to himself _'I'm an avenger'_

"Eeep!" Sakura let go of his arm but had a huge smile on her face, Sasuke looked at her and gave her a funny look

".."

**-After training ended with Naruto-**

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled and Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto with an annoyed expression

"Where are you taking Sakura-chan?"

"Home?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Sasuke started to walk away feeling he didn't need to explain himself to Naruto

"if she needed some one to walk her home she should have asked me"

"never mind Naruto" Sakura glared at him

"but Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined

"leave me alone" Sakura started to walk away "I'm going to stay with Sasuke-kun for awhile"

"What?" Naruto looked at them confused "why?"

"She has no where to stay" Sasuke answered again "her dad left for awhile so she's going to stay with me for a month or so."

"She could have stayed with me" Naruto whined

"Maybe, but she doesn't want to dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Teme, why are you guys moving in together?" Naruto shouted "she's old enough to stay home alone"

"Maybe she doesn't want to?" Sasuke asked

"And YOU of ALL PEOPLE would let her stay with you?"

"..." Sasuke glared at Naruto "Your annoying" Sasuke sighed, he could tell Naruto wasn't about to leave them alone.

"We're dating" Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk away, that shocked Naruto even Sakura was shocked as she stared at their hands intertwined. Naruto was left standing there with his mouth wide open.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto's scream could be heard from all over the village but Sasuke just smirked and kept walking.

**-Half an hour later outside of Sakura's house**-

They didn't speak for the whole way but still held each others hands until they reached her house and Sasuke let go. Sakura seeing the house started to shake.

"Sasuke, I don't want to do this"

"It's alright Sakura" Sasuke smirked "he's not going to touch you this time, Ii-desu?"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at him

"Are you ready?"

"Hai" Sakura breathed in heavily and they headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**; I only made one or two changes in this chapter. Nothing major yet again, lovez you all 3.


	3. Chapter Three: Duel

Authors Note: I wanted to make a speacial note in this chapter (Because I just saw it) to YoureXNormal, thank you for your review, :) Thank you for not losing faith.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

_Review of last Chapter_

_They didn't speak for the whole way but still held each others hands until they reached her house and Sasuke let go. Sakura seeing the house started to shake._

"_Sasuke, I don't want to do this"_

"_It's alright Sakura" Sasuke smirked "he's not going to touch you this time, Ii-desu?"_

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she smiled sweetly at him_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Hai" Sakura breathed in heavily and they headed for the door._

**Chapter 3**

**-Inside the Haruno House-**

"Go Damn it!" yelled Mr. Haruno as he watched the sports game "What the hell was that?" He grunted as his favorite hockey team lost. The house was a mess, bills were stacked on the kitchen table obviously forgotten or ignored. "Damn I'm finished" he said as he looked at the empty bottle in his hands "I need to get up and grab another one" he grumbled as he tried to get out of the chair. "I'm stuck" he growled "SAKURA!" when no reply came be began to get upset "where is that good for nothing wrench?" he said to himself as he tried and tried again to get out of the chair "damn" he glared at the chair and started punching it "just wait till I get my hands on her!"

**-Outside the Haruno House-**

Sasuke and Sakura were about to walk in when Sakura suddenly stopped, she heard her name being called over and over again by no one else but her father. All of her courage suddenly left her, she was afraid to face him, afraid of what he might do to Sasuke. Her eyes widened in fright as an image of Sasuke came into her mind and he was bloody and wounded tears came to her eyes _No!_ She said to herself, she would not let that happened, she had to stop him.

"Sasuke maybe you shouldn't go inside" Sakura mumbled

"What?" Sasuke said, he did not catch what was said by his pink haired team mate.

"Maybe we should forget about this" she said again only more clearly

"Why?" Sasuke face was clear of any emotion as he turned to look at her

"I don't want you to get hurt." she answered as she looked at the ground

Sasuke was now able to hear the older man calling out Sakura's name; he turned to look at her and saw her shaking _why is she so afraid?_ He said to himself. He took on last glance at Sakura and was about to turn the doorknob and walk in when he two small hands pulled him back, he turned to see Sakura looking at him with a pleading look and tears running down her face _Sakura.._ He thought to himself as he looked at her tear stained face

"Sasuke-Kun I'm scared, please I don't want to do this" she pleaded and shook her head as pieces of her hair stuck to the wet places on her face.

"Alright" Sasuke said as he turned away and pushed his hands into his pocket and he started to walk down the stairs of the porch

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura looked at his back

"Hn?" he turned around to see what she wanted

"W-where are you going?" She was afraid, she didn't want to be left alone anymore, she was always alone. Sakura clenched the red fabric on her skirt making her knuckles turn white.

"Home where else would I go"

"W-why?" She wanted him to go, but yet she was afraid and wanted to run into his arms and ask him to protect her, but Sakura knew better and would not ask such a thing from Sasuke.

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed as he turned to look at her "I'm not going to play this game with you" he said irritated

"What game?" she bit her bottom lip

"This game that you keep playing"

"Sasuke-kun I don't understand"

"Sakura I'm not going to wait for you to make up your mind, I do have a life so either we go in now and I help you get out, or you can spend the rest of your life living in fear and having it hold you back… which is it Sakura? I'm a very busy man and I don't have time for child games"

"I-I don't want to stay here" she stuttered as she look at her feet

"Alright" Sasuke said as he came back up the stairs "then lets go inside"

"But what happens if he hits me or you?" she asked with fear in her voice

"you need to start sticking up for yourself Sakura, I wont always be there to protect you and don't worry about me I can handle myself"

"I know."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I don't know" Sakura looked away

"Sakura I'm not going to go in there with you unless you promise me that you will stick up for yourself, I didn't come here to baby sit you I only came to make sure he wont hit you! But I wont say anything to him, that's all up to you" Sasuke said as he glanced at Sakura

"I know"

"Good"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was playing with the bottom of her skirt

"Hn?"

"Can you please tell him?"

"No." he rolled his eyes "why would I be the one to tell **your** father this?"

"I don't know" she licked her dry lips

"He's not MY father, he's **YOUR** father"

"b-but.."

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed "you have to learn to fight your own battles because I'm NOT going to fight them for you"

"I know… I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry"

"..?"

"Stop being sorry and start doing something about it" Sasuke said getting a little impatient

"Alright" she said slowly

"Good" he smirked "because I want to go home and train, and if this takes any longer then I'm just going to leave you here"

"Ok, let's go"

"Alright"

Sasuke and Sakura headed for the door, Sasuke taking the lead with Sakura right behind him.

**-Inside the Haruno's House-**

"Where is she" Mr. Haruno growled again "when she gets home she's going to get a beating "SAKURA!"

**-In the Dinning Room-**

"Alright Sakura" Sasuke whispered "ill wait here"

"W-what?" her eyes widened with fear as she ran into his arms and held onto his shirt for dear life

"Sakura" Sasuke tried to ply her off of him "let me go! Get a hold of yourself!"

"But Sasuke-Kun" Sakura leaned back a bit but still held onto his shirt tightly

"You'll be alright" he said again as he pulled her hands away from him

"Didn't you hear him?" She started was panicking and Sasuke knew this wouldn't be good if her father saw it "The moment he sees me he's going to beat me"

"Sakura.. Ill be right out hear" Sasuke reassured her "if he tries anything ill be right there"

"But Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded

"No" Sasuke said simply "you have to do this on your own"

"A-alright" she said as she started to shake with fear

"Better show me you can stick up for yourself" Sasuke said again

"..?"

"Or I'm just going to leave"

"Alright, ill do it"

"Good" Sasuke smirked

**-The Living Room-**

"SAKURA!" he screamed again

"y-yes father?" Sakura was trying to hide her fear as best as possible. Mr. Haruno quickly glanced at the door to see a very frightened Sakura standing there, he could see her trembling with fear, seeing this gave him a feeling of power and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Where were you?" he demanded with a strong and loud voice

"Training" she said simply not taking her eyes away from her feet

"Ah" he smirked again "you would rather be there then with your own father?" he couldn't help smiling because he knew the last comment he made would make Sakura feel guilty and start apologizing.

".."

"Sakura" he said in a warning voice

"…"

"Is training more important to you then your own father?"

"y-yes" she said barely above a mumble

"What? Repeat that" His glare intensified

"YES!" she screamed

This shocked her father; even Sasuke in the other room was wide eyed not believing that Sakura had it in her. But her fathers shock didn't last long; it went from shocked to angry. He bolted towards her forgetting about being stuck in the chair, he even successfully managed to break the arm rests on the chair. Grabbing Sakura by her slender neck he pinned her to the wall. Sasuke watched from the door being careful that he would not be seen, and waiting for the right moment to make an appearance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WRENCH" he screamed as he slammed her into the wall again causing her to scream out in pain

"…" Sakura could only gasp for air

"Can't speak?" he smirked "maybe I can give you some air if you tell me what I want to hear" he laughed cruelly

Mr. Haruno let her neck go a little bit, only enough to let some air get into her lungs so she could talk but her voice would be raspy."so tell me dear, what did you mean to say?"

_Sasuke_ Sakura thought to herself _help me.. Where are you? _Her eyes were becoming blurry with tears

"Tell me dear cherry blossom"

_Haven't I proved that I can stick up for myself?_ So many thoughts were going through her head, maybe he had left her? Maybe she was all alone now, again.

"Sakura" he said again

"NO!" she screamed and hitting him across the face (Sasuke smirked watching this) "I HATE YOU! LET ME GO" she screamed even louder

"Why you" Mr. Haruno was about to punch her in the face when all of a sudden his fist was caught in mid air but another hand.

"You did good Sakura" Sasuke said as he squeezed Mr. Haruno's wrist with his free hand making him let go of a now unconscious Sakura, who slid to the ground. Sasuke was now in-between Sakura and her father, he had let go of the older mans wrist and had taken his normal stance with hands in pockets and his head hung low so his eyes were covered by his bangs, it was actually a very intimidating look.

"Who are you?" Mr. Haruno demanded

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke answered putting a smirk on his face

"Uchiha eh?" he smiled "thought you guys were all dead" he couldn't help but laugh out loud

"No afraid not" he said with a monotone voice

"Well that's to bad"

"Indeed" Sasuke clenched his hands in his pockets trying to keep his cool

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" he said mocking the young Uchiha

"Sakura" he said ignoring it

"Hmm?"

"give me Sakura and ill let you keep your life" Sasuke smirked

"Haha, little boy" he laughed amused "you think you can fight me?"

"no" Sasuke said looking away "I can kill you"

"Do you want to play a game?" Mr. Haruno asked

"Not really, but go ahead tell me about this game of yours?"

"A duel" he smiled "whoever wins can keep Sakura"

"Alright" Sasuke smirked "deal" _least I can get some training in_ Sasuke said to himself as he got into a fighting stance

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors note: Thanks for reviewing! And sticking by me and my story, hehe 3


	4. Chapter Four: I need you

**Authors note:** Yay! Only a few more to go until I can finally update my new chapter, well actually start writing it.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Four- **

**-Haruno's House- **

"lets fight" he smiled "and who ever wins can keep Sakura"

"alright" Sasuke smirked "deal"

Mr. Haruno raised his fist and bent down in a fighting position his dark bangs falling over his face wet with sweat, he smirked then ran at Sasuke fist flying in the air. Sasuke who was just standing there with his hands at his side staring at Mr. Haruno with amusement dodged out of the way, Mr. Haruno ending up going face first into the dirty wall behind Sasuke. Sasuke was just teasing Mr. Haruno. Mr. Haruno turned around to look at Sasuke who was looking down and smirking at him, seeing Sasuke with this look on his face angered him and he lost it jumping off the floor and ran towards Sasuke grabbing a lamp and trying to hit Sasuke with it. Sakura who came to and was curled up in the corner of the room was watching this with horror on her face, she was afraid Sasuke would get hurt.

Sasuke bent down onto his hands kicked the lamp out of his hands while doing a summer sault back onto his feet then turning to uppercut Mr. Haruno. Who was sent flying up into the ceiling and cause the dry wall went flying into random places of the living room. The light flickered out making the living room very dark, only light was the light that shone in through the stained yellow curtains. Sasuke knelt down staring at the floor while Mr. Haruno fell to the floor making a loud crash, Sasuke didn't even bother to look up he just smirked and closed his eyes. Sakura was watching Sasuke confused, Mr Haruno taking this as an advantage ran towards his enemy hitting Sasuke hard in the face and sent him flying back into a wall which was shattered and Sasuke's body just fell onto the couch.

"I win" Mr Haruno chuckled as he watched Sasuke's lifeless body

"SASUKE" Sakura scream as she ran over to him "Sasuke are you alright..." she touched his face with her hands "Sasuke-kun.. Please say something" silent tears fell down her face.

"Its alright dear" Mr. Haruno laughed "we are going to live happily ever after"

".." Sakura's face twisted with hate as she turned and ran towards her father smacking him across the face hard enough to make him fall to his knees

"WHY YOU" he yelled as he turned to punch her but his hand was once again stopped by another hand

"its not good to hit a lady" Sasuke smirked

"your suppose to be dead" Mr. Haruno stuttered as he looked at were Sasuke's body use to lye, but was now replaced by dirt.

"You fell for my trap" Sasuke laughed as he easily snapped Mr. Haruno's arm in half

"AAAARGGGGG" he yelled in pain. Falling to the floor cradling his arm with his other looked up to watch Sasuke "what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"I should" Sasuke answered as he raised his hand and was about to take Mr. Haruno's life when Sakura screamed

"STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke turned to look at her confused "what?"

"Don't" she ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck "please don't kill him"

"I don't see why I should let him live" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Mr. Haruno's helpless body.

Sakura with her arms around his neck started to cry into his chest "please Sasuke.. Don't kill him"

"why not Sakura... give me a good enough reason and ill consider letting him live"

"he's... my father" she sniffed

"so what?" Sasuke looked at her confused "he beat you"

"DAMN RIGHTS" Mr. Haruno yelled as he grabbed the lamp the laid behind him and threw it at Sakura's back. Sasuke who was watching him like a hawk simply snaked an arm around her waist and jumped back and out of harms way.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Sasuke said as he pushed her out of the way and started to walk over to Mr. Haruno "but he has to die"

Sakura just looked at him and then back to her father "I know" she said as she turned away.

"Sakura" Mr. Haruno whimpered

"...?" Sakura looked at him

"help me baby" he said with warmth in his voice

"..." Sakura looking at him shocked and confused

"you know I love you" Mr. Haruno reassured

"..I..." she started to say but was interrupted by Sasuke

"he's lying and you KNOW he is... he doesn't mean any of this Sakura" Sasuke turned to

glance at her "he just doesn't want to die"

"Sakura" Mr. Haruno warned "he's just using you"

"what the hell would I be using her for?" Sasuke turned to glare at Mr. Haruno

"sex" he said simply

Sasuke with mouth wide open stuttered "s-sex?"

"...uh.." Sakura who was watching with a light blush on her cheeks

"I have never had sex with her" Sasuke growled

"No but thats all you want her for" Mr. Haruno smirked

"of course not" Sasuke yelled back "shut up if you don't want to die a painful death" Sasuke warned

"Sakura baby" Mr. Haruno said softly once again "I never meant to hurt you"

"yes you did" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Mr. Haruno

"would you just SHUT UP" Mr. Haruno yelled

"NO.." Sakura yelled "don't tell him to shut up"

"..." Mr. Haruno looked at Sakura confused

"of course you meant to hurt me"

"Sakura baby, I was drunk"

"you weren't always drunk" Sakura started to cry "if you didn't mean to hurt me then you would have stopped drinking and paid attention to what I needed"

"You ungrateful little brat" Mr. Haruno said " I gave up everything for you and your mother"

"not enough" Sakura walked up beside Sasuke

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her with question in his eyes

Sakura and Sasuke were standing side by side, while Mr. Haruno knelt in front of them holding hie broken arm. The living room was torn apart, the wall had a huge hole in it from where Sasuke's replacement clone had hit it and on the couch beneath it was a mixture of dirt, dry wall, and paint. The ceiling had another hole in it from where Mr. Haruno had it hit, the now broken light hung from a thin cord and dry wall lay all over the living rooms floor. The room was dark and a red light was starting to come in from the window because it was now sun down.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he looked out the window and saw the sun was giving off its last rays.

"Yes?" she looked up at him

"its getting late, finish this so we can go home" he answered simply

"father" Sakura turned to her dad

"what?" Mr. Haruno growled  
"Sasuke-kun won the fight" she smiled "and im going to go live with him"

"no your not" he said simply "im your father and I decide where you live"

"then I guess im going to have to call the anbu on you" she sighed

"grr" Mr. Haruno looked away "fine go live with your lover boy, but know this... ill never ever let you come back here"

"uh huh" Sakura said as she and Sasuke turned to leave

After Sakura packed some clothes her and Sasuke started to head back to his house

**-Walk Back to Sasuke's House-**

Sakura was walking right beside Sasuke, Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets was staring up at the night sky deep in thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him

"..." Sasuke didn't answer but still looked at the sky.

"Sasuke-kun?" she repeated

"..hn?" he said quietly that Sakura almost did not hear it

"thank you" she said as she looked down at her feet

"hn?" Sasuke looked at her confused "for what?"

"Helping me get out of there"

"no" he shook his head

"what?"

"You did it on your own"

"no.." Sakura looked back at him "you got me out of there"

"I only gave you the push you needed Sakura"

"if it wasn't for you.. I would probably still be there"

"maybe" Sasuke said as he looked back at the stars

"thanks" Sakura smiled sweetly, though Sasuke was deep in thought looking at the sky. It

was when Sakura snuck her tiny soft fingers around his lager hands that he was brought out of his deep thought. Sasuke decided that he would let it go this time, only this once though.

**-Sasuke's house-**

Sasuke walked into his manor leaving the door open for Sakura who stood at the front door deciding wether or not she should walk in. Sakura was amazed by the designs that went up the two oak doors at the front of the door, on either side of them in the middle of all the designs was a huge Uchiha symbol. The room Sakura walked into after admiring the front door was also a wood floor and clean white walls, afraid to mess anything up she decided she was going to leave her shoes out side.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her confused

"y-yes?" she looked at him

"what are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes"  
"and leaving them outside?" he raised an eyebrow "a dog or something might get them, then you will have to walk around in bare feet"

"o-oh" she stuttered as a blush crept onto her face.

"Grab your shoes and put them over there" he pointed to a oak shoe rack that stood in the corner of the room

"okay" she smiled as she grabbed her shoes then shut the door.

**-Living Room of The Uchiha Manor-**

Sasuke lead Sakura into a huge room that had two open archways on either side of the room. Wooden floor was all over the house, a black couch and love seat sat in the middle of the room on top of a grey rug. Little picture frames lined the back wall of the living room, in the picture was none other then the Uchiha fan. A huge silver tv stood about fifteen feet away from the couch.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sakura looked around the living room in awe

"not in here your not" Sasuke answered as he headed for the other side of the living room and went through the archway

"then where" Sakura ran after him

"up here" he said as he started to climb the oak stairs, which had designs going up the rale.

**-Guest bed Room-**

After Sasuke and Sakura got to the top of the 26 stair, stair case he took her to the third door away from a huge blue door with some more Uchiha fans on them. He opened the door and revealed a huge white room with wooden floors, a white bed sat in the middle of the room with a curtain that was tide back that hung off the top of the bed, some more pictures of the Uchiha fan decorated the room.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped "its so beautiful

"Hn" Sasuke said as he carried over Sakura's bag over to her bed. Sakura followed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sasuke was about to walk away when Sakura reached out and pulled him down beside her "Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her confused

"thanks for letting me stay here Sasuke-kun" Sakura leaned over and hugged him

"no problem"

"I mean for everything" Sakura pulled back a little to look into his eyes

"yeah" Sasuke was trying to hold back a blush "Sakura maybe I should let you go to sleep now"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah..?"

"Will you stay with me for a little while?"

"..?" he looked at her confused

"please" she laid back on the bed and pulled him with her

"heh" Sasuke smirked as he leaned over her body "alright"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him confused

"hmm? He asked as he brought his lips very close to hers, they weren't touching but she could almost feel them brush against her lips.

"W-what a-are you doing?" she stuttered

"nothing" he brought his lips over to her neck and started kissing it and lightly sucking on places, not hard enough to leave a hickie though. He didn't want people to start asking questions.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she gasped and brought her arms up and around his neck.

"Hn?" he said as he kissed his way down to her shoulders lightly pushing the top of the strap to her shirt out of the way. Sakura stared at the ceiling making sure to take every moment.

Sasuke laid over onto his back pulling Sakura on top of him, he now worked his way back to her lips lightly kissing them. Sakura not being sure of how to do this tried to mover her lips like he was. And Sasuke was fairly good at this considering it was not his first time, but he was not about to let Sakura know this. He started to lightly lick the bottom of her lip, having his tongue touching her lip sent butterflies through her stomach. Not sure of what to do Sakura slowly opened her mouth then felt Sasuke's tongue sneak its way in, he tried to play with her tongue but she kept it in the back and tried to keep it away from Sasuke's since she was afraid of embarrassing herself.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered as he pulled back from the kiss his eyes close and a smirk on

his lips.

"Y-yes" she stuttered wishing that he wouldn't talk but continue kissing her

"Is this your first time?"

"Y-yes" she said embarrassedly

"heh" Sasuke's smirk got even wider "this is how you do it" he whispered "do as I do" he closed the gap again and started kissing her with tongue

Sakura trying to do as he did was just making it more difficult for Sasuke, so he decided to stop trying to tongue her and work his way down to her chest. He pushed her off of him then leaned on top of her again kissing down her chin to her neck, then just above her chest. He stopped and pulled back, Sasuke started pulling down her shirt when she stopped him.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped

"Sakura, its alright" he answered

"I don't know if im ready for this yet" she whispered

"alright" Sasuke pulled back and climbed off of her

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Sasuke turned to look at her "of course not... why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know" she sighed as she looked away

Sasuke walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand "Sakura im not going to pressure you into anything, ever" Sasuke lightly kissed her on the lips then he got up and left

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered to herself, after he left Sakura started crying "im so stupid" she sniffed "I can trust Sasuke... I.. I want this" she sighed "next time ill show him" then she drifted off into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors note: **Muhaha, oh yeah! :D


	5. Chapter Five: Taken

**Authors note:** keep reviewing, here's the next chapter.. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. :(

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter five**

**-Sasuke's House-**

Sakura woke up the next morning in Sasuke's house, she rolled over in the large white bed and groaned.

"I don't want to get up" she whined, then she remembered last night how she almost had a make out session with the Sasuke Uchiha "oh man, I'm so stupid! Why did I stop him? I can trust him… maybe" she brought her finger to her chin "maybe I should ask Ino for some advice.."

She finally dragged herself out of bed and made her way down stairs, still wearing her pink pajama's she marched right into the kitchen. The Uchiha heir was sitting at the table enjoying some cereal when Sakura came in he almost spit it up because of the appearance she gave off.

"nice Sakura" Sasuke smirked

"well I'm still asleep" she yawned

"heh" Sasuke looked back down at his cereal "it's almost noon"

"so what?" Sakura turned to him "don't you ever sleep in late?"

"no"

"oh.." she walked over to the table and grabbed the cereal that Sasuke was eating "where are your bowls?"

"in that cub board" he pointed to the cub board by the fridge

"okay" she chirped as she walked over and pulled out a white bowl with a black rim.

Sakura sat down on the seat right next to Sasuke, pouring her some of the frosted flakes she began to crunch down on them. Sasuke watched her with interest, this was the first time he has had break feast with someone in a long time. Sakura not noticing Sasuke staring just continued to eat, her hair was a little messy but Sasuke though it looked better then when it was combed straight, she pink pajama pants and white spaghetti top had wrinkles in them. Sakura finally looked up seeing Sasuke staring at her with amusement in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked confused "what are you staring at?"

"nothing" Sasuke mumbled as he got up and took his bowl to the sink and washed it

"do we have practice today?" Sakura asked thoughtfully

"yes" Sasuke nodded

"Sasuke?" Sakura smirked

"hn" he asked with his back to her (he was still washing his dish)

"can I make you supper tonight?"

".." Sasuke turned to her confused "Sakura..."

"please say yes Sasuke" Sakura begged "its the least I can do"

"alright" Sasuke smirked "you could do a lot more" he thought to himself

"alright"

"Sakura?"

"yeah?"

"you might want to get dressed... we have to go meet Kakashi soon"

"OH!" she groaned as she jumped out of the chair and ran towards her room leaving the bowl on the table, Sasuke just calmly walked over to the bowl, picked it up and washed it.

**-Hour Later (Walking to meet Kakashi and Naruto- **

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quietly

"hn?" Sasuke said as he strutted next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"about last night.." she began

"I'm sorry Sakura.. I should have never done that to you" Sasuke said calmly staring

straight ahead

"no Sasuke-kun.. I want…"

"you want?" he turned to her interested

"I want… to.. "

"well you know" she laughed nervously

"no Sakura… I don't know"

"I want to try again"

Sasuke smirked "try what again?"

"last night…"

"what about last night.." Sasuke said trying to be an ass

"never mind" Sakura said angrily

"haha" Sasuke laughed at how she got angry over something silly "alright"

"alright what?" she looked back at him hopefully

"alright, we will give it another shot" Sasuke smirked

"one more thing Sasuke-kun"

"hn?"

"have you ever made out with someone before this?"

".." Sasuke looked at her confused "what kind of question is THAT?"

"just answer"

"why would you ask something like that?"

"because unlike me.. you seemed to know what you were doing" she pouted "please

Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura that face doesn't work on me"

"I will annoy you till the day you die"

"a-alright.. ill tell you" Sasuke said annoyed

"ok"

"yes.. I have done stuff with another.." Sasuke looked at her watching as her face turned from happy to disappointed

"I see" was all she had to say

"you asked Sakura"

"I know"

"Then you have no right to try and make me feel guilty about it"

"How long ago was it?"

"a year…or less"

"Who was she?"

"Why are you asking all these silly questions?"

"Because I want to know"

"I don't remember who she was" Sasuke growled "it was a long time ago"

"Sasuke that's mean"

"what's mean?" Sasuke asked confused

"forgetting her name" Sakura glared at Sasuke "does that mean you will forget mine?"

"uh Sakura this is a little different"

"how?"

"you wont LET me forget"

"I would if you asked" Sakura said quietly as she looked away

"Sakura" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I'm not in the mood for this"

"in the mood for what?"

"you acting like this… you asked a question.. and I answered… would you have preferred

me to lie?"

"no"

"then stop"

"hmpf" she looked away and crossed her arms

"if you continue to treat me like this, them I'm just going to call it all off"

"call what off?" she looked at him confused

"any make out session you were planning on having with me"

"no Sasuke" Sakura looked at him

"then stop it"

"alright" she said

They didn't talk for the rest of the walk to the meeting spot.

**-At the bridge-**

"SASUKE-TEME" Naruto shouted

"hn?" Sasuke looked at him annoyed

"why are you and Sakura-chan walking here together?"

"because she's living with me?"

"why?"

"I already told you yesterday" Sasuke sighed

"oh yeah" Naruto smiled"

hn" Sasuke looked away

**-After traing (on way back to Sasuke's)-**

"Naruto is SO annoying" Sakura complained

"hn" Sasuke said as he watched the run give off its last bit of light

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him

"hn?"

"what do you want for supper?" she chirped

"Sakura… how about we wait till tomorrow for you to make me supper" Sasuke sighed

"why?"

"because im tired tonight.. and I don't want to wait up for supper"

"oh…"

"you can do it another night" Sasuke reassured "and besides tomorrow we don't have

training with Kakashi

"alright" Sakura sounded disappointed

**-Sasuke's House- **

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to her room, Sakura was going there to change and Sasuke

was kind of just following her.

"Sakura" Sasuke said when they reached her room

"Yeah?" she turned around and looked at him

"Are you ready?" he said softly

"For what?" she asked confused

"This" he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips

Sasuke pulled Sakura over to the bed and pushed her down; she fell backwards looking

up at Sasuke as he pulled of his shirt, Sakura admiring his six pack. Sasuke had the perfect body, muscles in the right spots (but not to much) and his chest it was toned, his body was to die for.

Sasuke smirked seeing a blush creep over Sakura's face as she stared at his chest, he leaned his on knee on the bed and pushed Sakura lightly onto her back. Now with Sakura laying on her back Sasuke laid on top of her kissing and sucking lightly on her neck. Sakura brought her arms up and around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke" she moaned

Sasuke liking the sound of her moaning his name wanted more. He started moving his lips down to the area about her chest, slowly he started to unzip the top of her red outfit. Sakura was starting to get nervous _'what if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm not as good as that other girl'_ where some of the thoughts going through her head right now. She could feel the side of his hand lightly touch her stomach as he slowly undid her outfit. Underneath her red outfit was a short pair of dark blue shorts and tiny pink spaghetti strap.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped

Sasuke turned over pulling Sakura on top of him, and discarding the red outfit (though she still had on the shorts and shirt.) Sasuke decided to once again try kissing her mouth, so he moved his lips up to her chin and lightly kissed her there, making tiny butterfly kisses until he reached her lips. Once at her lips he started lightly sucking on the bottom one and he could feel her open he mouth a little and then close it quickly. Sasuke chuckling at her actions waited for her to open again and then took the chance and quickly put his tongue in her mouth. Once again the battle of tongues took place, Sakura still afraid to not be as good decided to go slow, meeting Sasuke's tongue and twenty minutes of doing this she finally got the hang of it. Now Sasuke decided to sit up Sakura sitting on his lap he started to pull her shirt off to expose a light pink bra underneath. Sasuke could tell that her boobs weren't that big but he could tell that they were shaped nicely, he reached around and undid her bra letting it fall onto her lap.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped once again and brought her arms up to cover her chest

"what's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke whispered into her ear

"what if…" she began

"what if…?" he echoed

"you don't like what you see?" she finished

"that's silly"

"Sakura… I'm pretty sure I like what I see" he smirked as her arms now hung lose over

he body and he could see them perfectly

"O-oh" she recovered them

"Sakura..It's alright" he brought his hand up to one of them

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she gasped as she felt his finger traced around the nipple

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed "do you not trust me?"

"of course I do… but I don't know what I'm doing.. what if I'm not as good as the other girl you made out with?"

"I don't compare" he answered

"but.."

"no Sakura.. I really don't compare, and I made out with her such a long time ago I don't even remember what she was like."

"B-but Sasuke.." she sighed "maybe I'm not ready" she looked away

"maybe not" Sasuke answered as he lightly pushed her off of him and got off the bed

"Sasuke-kun"

"look Sakura" he sighed "maybe I'm not your type"

"what do you mean?" she said as she pulled the blanket over her naked chest

"I'm not going to lye Sakura" Sasuke began "I like the making out part of a relationship,

it's the age I'm at.. I love it"

"don't get me wrong Sakura, you're a great girl… a great personality and I would have been more then happy to date you, but you need more then a great personality to have a good relationship now a days" he looked at her

"Sasuke…" she said sadly

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we just weren't meant to be" he opened the door and was about to

walk out when..

"do you want me to leave?" she said quietly

"no.."

"why not?"

"because Sakura… I do like you, don't get me wrong"

"I like to have you around, I'm not alone… and you give off this aura… I'm drawn into it"

".."she looked away sadly

"maybe Sakura…"

"..maybe what?" she looked back at him

"maybe one day in the future we will hook up" then he left the room and shut the door.

**-Sakura's room-**

Sakura lay on her bed for the past two hours not able to fall asleep, just staring off into space asking her self again and again why she couldn't let Sasuke go further. Silent tears rolled down her face, the moon shone in through the window and outlined her face making it even more beautiful.

"Why can't I do this?" she said to herself

Sakura rolled over to stare at the ceiling, pulling the blankets up and over her body. She was thinking about what Sasuke said about maybe she's not his type, tears started to role down her face once again. Then that's when she decided that she can trust Sasuke, he has never ever given her a reason not to trust him. She quietly got out of her bed, the small nightgown she was wearing made it easy for her to tip toe into his room.

**-Sasuke's bedroom- **

Sasuke was asleep, least that's what Sakura thought as she stared down at his body, his back to her. Sakura quietly moved closer to Sasuke's bed. Sasuke listening to every movement she made with interest, he smirked as he felt her climb into bed right next to him.

"Sasuke" she said quietly and gave him a light shake

"what do you want Sakura?"

"this"

Sakura pulled Sasuke over onto his back so that his face was looking up at her, she

quickly climbed on top of his and started to kiss his lips passionately. Sasuke was shocked by her actions he did not expect her to do something like this but soon he gave into her kiss and started to kiss her back, bringing his hands up to her sides, his finger tips could feel the bottom of her nightgown. When she climbed on top of him it brought up her nightgown so it rested just below the bottom of her but. Sasuke let his hands slide down onto her naked skin feel the smooth texture, Sasuke brought his hands back up but let them slide underneath the nightgown feel the silky underwear that lay underneath. Sasuke had to hold back a smirk as he kissed Sakura, hearing a moan come from her. He let his hands slide all the way to the middle of her back exposing her but, he sat up slowly pulling off the nightgown so that she was not wearing anything but underwear.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and smirked seeing her face in complete pleasure, he laid back down pulling her back on top of him, moving her body up so her chest was right over his mouth he leaned up and started sucking on one of her boobs and bringing his hand up to massage the other.

"Sasuke" Sakura gasped, this feeling being new to her.

After an hour of making out with her, not going any further then her boobs he decided it was enough for now, knowing it took a lot of courage for her to come in and start doing that. And he didn't want to push it too far. Panting he got off of Sakura and lightly kissed her on the forehead

"its time to go to bed Sakura" Sasuke whispered

"alright…" she smiled back as she kiss his lips lightly and started to get off the bed

"where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and prevented her from going anywhere

"to my room"

"why?"

"to go to bed?"

"why don't you sleep in here?"

"I can?" she smiled and jumped back onto the bed hugging him tightly

"yes if you don't suffocate me"

"oh.. sorry" she smiled and laid down beside him

"heh" he pulled the blankets up and over their bodies and they both soon fell asleep.

**-Morning in Sasuke's Room- **

Sakura woke up alone in Sasuke's bed, she got up and looked around seeing no one then Sasuke walked in a smirk coming onto his face seeing her sitting there.

"haven't gotten dressed yet?" he asked

Sakura looking confused at first followed where his eyes where staring, right at her exposed chest.

"eep" she quickly covered up

"hn" Sasuke brought a plate of eggs and bacon up to Sakura

"thanks Sasuke-kun" she smiled sweetly

"hn" he laid down on the bed

"arn't you going to eat?"

"already did"

"oh"

"hn"

"so Sasuke-kun?" she asked while playing with her eggs

"hn?" his eyes where closed as he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head

"does this mean we are dating now?"

"sure"

"…Sasuke?" she sighed

"of course it does Sakura" he answered without opening his eyes.

"okay" she smiled and ate her eggs "what are we going to do today?"

"probably go get some food…we are running out"

"together?"

"no Sakura you have to stay here" he said sarcastically

"sorry… but what if Ino or someone sees us together?"

"they already know something is going on" he yawned

"how?" she asked confused

"Naruto"

"oh yeah…" she giggled

"hn"

**-Afternoon walking down the road- **

"SAKURA-PIG" Ino yelled at Sakura

Sakura turned around to see a fuming Ino

"hi Ino" she smiled

"don't hi Ino me" she growled

"what's wrong?" Sakura asked confused

"why are you with Sasuke-kun?" Ino pointed to Sasuke who was standing right next to

Sakura with his hands in his pockets looking at Ino annoyed

"walking to get food"

"why are you getting food with Sasuke-kun" Ino shrieked

"as if you don't know" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"don't know what Sasuke-kun?" she said politely

"that me and Sakura are living together" she smirked

"WHAT?" she screamed

**-Store Buying Food- **

"I guess she didn't know" Sakura joked

"lets just hurry up and get home" Sasuke growled

"alright" she smiled

**-Back at Sasuke's House- **

"I will put this away" Sakura ran into the kitchen with the food

"alright" Sasuke sat down on the couch

After fifteen minutes Sasuke heard a scream come from the kitchen, he quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Sakura?" Sasuke yelled as he walked into the kitchen seeing the food all over the floor but no Sakura "Sakura?" he yelled again and then found a note on the fridge that said

_Want her back?  
then meet us midnight tonight  
at the bridge  
come alone _

"Damn" Sasuke growled

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors Note**: Oooo, kinky. Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter Six: Itachi

**Authors note**: Muhaha, Almost done!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, :(

**The nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Six**

**-The Plan, inside Warehouse- **

Two men were in an abandoned warehouse contemplating a plan to get rid of Sasuke Uchiha. The warehouse has not been used for over fifty years, so they found it a perfect place for their plan to happen. One of the men was cloaked in black, he was standing up in front of another who bowed in front of him. The man in front of him had silver hair and wore a silver ninja outfit.

"hahaha" a mans voice echoed through a old abandoned warehouse "this is the perfect plan"

"yes sir" another man bowed in front of him

"where did you think of it?"

"well sir, it was my brother"

"really?" he laughed again "bring him to me"

"yes sir" he quickly jumped up and ran out of the cold dark room to fetch his brother who sat outside waiting

"Tai" he yelled

"yes brother?" Tai jumped down from a tree "what is it?"

Tai looked alot like his brother cold yellow eyes that held no emotion and long silver hair, they were tiwns. only difference between them was Tai wore a light blue ninja outfit and was a little smaller then Maiko. Tai was the younger brother and looked up to Maiko and expected him to take care of him, so basically he was the baby of the family, and Maiko was the leader.

"the boss wishes to speak with you"

"why Maiko?"

"because.. I told him it was your idea about the plan"

"why would you do that?"

"because I don't want him to think your useless"

"thanks brother, I owe you"

"yes.. you do, dont mess this up Tai" Maiko warned and walked back into the warehouse

"i wont" Tai followed

Tai and Maiko walked back into the dark, damp warhouse to meet up with the boss once again. the walked in calmly showing that ther were suit for the job, a cool breeze went through the room when they opened the doors making the head bands they wore flow into the breeze.

"tell me about the plan"

"the plan is..."

**-Warehouse-**

"she's a pretty little cherry blossom, wouldn't you agree?" a mans husky voice was heard

Sakura was tied to a chair and a headband was tied over her eyes so she was not able to see anything but darkness. She could smell dampness and mold Sakura could tell she was in an old warehouse because of the smell it was giving off.

"yes she is indeed" the man smiled "the younger Uchiha will surely come for her"

"what about the older brother?"

"yes" the man smirked "we have his girlfriend too"

"this is the perfect plan"

"I agree, we will set them up…"

"its flawless"

"they will both destroy each other believing the other stole their girlfriend"

"haha"

Sakura listened with horror, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two men went out and stole each other the Uchiha's girlfriend and now they are planning on setting them against each other. So somewhere in the warehouse was another girl.

"bastards" Sakura yelled at the two men

"now, now" one of the men approached her and stroked her cheek. "don't say such words

cherry blossom" he smirked

"don't touch me" she spat at him

"mmm" Tai smiled and ran his hand up her leg

".." Sakura started to struggle trying to get him off of her

"you will be mine" Tai whispered in her ear

"NO!" she screamed

"yes" he smirked and started to slide his hand up her shirt

"don't touch me" she screamed louder

"what are you going to do about it my cherry blossom?"

"DON'T" she screamed

"wench" he smacked her across the face

"don't hit her Tai, we wouldn't want to leave a mark on the young cheery blossom"

"your right brother" Tai laughed

"besides" Maiko began "we don't want the boss to kill us"

"your right brother, I'm sorry"

"it's alright, just don't do it again"

"were shall we put her then Maiko?" Tai asked

"put her with the other one" Maiko laughed

"alright"

Tai went and untied Sakura but left the bandanna on around her eyes, he dragged her to a

small room and threw her in laughing as her skirt flew up reviling a little too much.

**-Small Room in Warehouse-**

"have fun little cherry blossom" Tai smirked as he slammed the door closed

Sakura struggled to sit up but then felt two soft hands help her

"let me help you" a soft voice said

".." Sakura didn't say anything,

The hands helped her to her feet. And then the girl untied the bandanna that was around Sakura's eyes. When the bandanna was off Sakura was looking upon a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, soft light skin and cherry lips to match. The girl was very pretty and Sakura was starting to feel self-conscious.

"what is your name?" the girl asked

"Sakura" Sakura answered shyly "yours?"

"Tessa" she smiled

"h-how did you get here?" Sakura asked confused

"these men kidnapped me from my home" she answered sadly "you?"

"yeah" Sakura sat down on an old box "me too"

"then your Sasuke's girlfriend?" Tessa asked

"yes…" Sakura looked at the spider webs in the corner of the room

"I knew they would bring you"

"how?" Sakura looked at Tessa confused

"because they want Sasuke and Itachi to till one another"

"why?"

"so that there will be no more Uchiha's left" Tessa answered sadly

"wait.. how come you know so much?"

"I'm suppose to be getting married to Itachi"

".oh"

"this is the perfect plan"

"what did they do?"

"when they kidnapped us they left a message there saying something like 'if you want your girlfriend back then meet me and the bridge' or something like that…"

"both of them?"

"yes…the same spot"

"so.. when they…"

"when they see each other there they will get the impression that the other stole their girlfriend, and a battle will break out"

"but…"

"and they will fight to the death… probably destroying each other"

"oh no!" Sakura jumped off the box "we have to do something?"

"what do you have in mind" Tessa asked

"I don't know but we have to get out of here"

"how… the windows are to high.."

"climb up the wall"

"oh yes.. cause we can do that" Tessa rolled her eyes

"use boxes, there are plenty of them"

"hmm, I think this just might work" Tessa answered as she grabbed a box "but we have to

hurry"

**-Tai and Maiko-**

"they should be arriving any minute" Tai laughed

Tai and Maiko were hiding up in the tree watching the bridge

"make sure your chakra is well hidden" Maiko warned "or else we might end up dead as

well"

"why would we die? we could kill them easily"

"not by them stupid, by the boss"

"oh"

"so be careful"

"I know" Tai laughed "this is going to be fun"

"I know little brother, but remember after this I get Tessa" Maiko smiled

"alright, I want Sakura"

"deal" they shook on it "now quite little brother, and watch"

**-At the bridge-**

Itachi was the first one to arrive and he was walking around the bridge impatient waiting for the kidnapper to appear, then, Sasuke came to the bridge and they saw one another

"I should have known" Sasuke smirked

"little brother" Itachi returned the smirk "trying to get even with me?"

"why would you do this Itachi? Don't you think you have done enough?" Sasuke spat

"answer my question first"

"why should I?"

"because little brother this fight is between me and you, I was not expecting you to get others involved"

"I should say the same about you Itachi"

"what are you talking about?"

"Sakura" Sasuke glared at Itachi

"who's Sakura?" Itachi raised an eyebrow

"don't play stupid with me Itachi" Sasuke yelled as he ran at his bigger brother, hand clenched into a fist.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi in full rage attempting to hit his brother who just dodged out of the way.

"why would you take her Itachi?" Sasuke yelled as he tried again and again to hit his brother

"I took no one" Itachi yelled back

"LIAR!" Sasuke yelled and finally hit Itachi across the face.

Itachi was sent flying back into a tree which was knocked over because of the force it was hit at.

"I took no one little brother" Itachi said as he stood up and whipped the blood of his lip "it was you who took Tessa"

"who the hell is Tessa?" Sasuke yelled

"my wife"

"whatever" Sasuke glared at Itachi "who would ever want to marry YOU?"

"watch your mouth" Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and punched him across the face sending him flying into the ground

"I took no one" Sasuke growled as he got off the ground

"then why is she gone?"

"maybe she finally got a brain and decided to leave you"

"lair" Itachi yelled and punched Sasuke again who went flying into a nearby tree

"Itachi" Sasuke said calmly as he whipped the blood off his head "if I knew whare you were why would I just take your wife… or girlfriend or whoever she is… instead of killing you?"

"I don't know" Itachi looked at him confused

"exactly"

"then tell me little brother, why do you think I would have taken your cherry blossom?"

"Because you killed our family"

"yes…" Itachi looked down "I did"

"see you even admit to it"

"but I had a reason Sasuke" Itachi looked back at Sasuke "one you would never understand"

"then tell me your reason for taking Sakura"

"I never took no cherry blossom Sasuke"

"then why were you hear?"

"because I received this note" Itachi threw the note in front of Sasuke

Sasuke picked up the note and his eyes widened

"it says the same mine does"

".." Itachi just looked at Sasuke

"well, well" Sasuke smirked

"indeed little brother" Itachi returned the smirk

"do you feel something?" Sasuke looked at Itachi

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing"

**-Tai and Maiko- **

"what are they doing brother?" Tai asked "why did they stop fighting?"

"I don't know" Maiko rolled his eyes

"why are they smiling?"

"I don't know" Maiko said starting to get annoyed

"why are they looking up here?"

"…is your chakra hid?" Maiko hissed

"of course it is" Tai said angrily

"they are coming" Maiko yelled "brother slip up, you take the younger one and ill handle

the older one"

"wait brother"

"what?"

"where shall we meet up afterwards?"

"at the warehouse"

"alright"

"Ill handle him" Sasuke smirked

"alright, ill go for the other" Itachi waved back

**-Sasuke and Tai-**

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke growled

"who?" Tai looked at him confused

"you know who I'm talking about" Sasuke grabbed him around the neck and threw him

against a tree

"be more specific" Tai spat

"you want me to be more specific?" Sasuke smirked "alright" he punched him in the face

sending him flying threw the tree he was pressed up against "how's that?" Sasuke started

to walk towards him

"is that all you've got?" Tai pushed himself off the ground and smirked at Sasuke

"you want more?"

"All you've got"

**-Itachi and Maiko- **

"Where is she?" Itachi yelled as he ran after Maiko

"who?" Maiko didn't wait for an answer

"you know WHO" Itachi jumped at him, pinning him on the grass

"no, I have no idea who you are talking about" Maiko smirked

"Tessa you bastard" Itachi yelled

"sorry that name isn't ringing a bell" Maiko smiled "you must have the wrong people"

"I highly doubt that" Itachi rolled his eyes and punch Maiko in the face, sending him

farther into the ground

"maybe she's dead" Maiko spat out some blood"

"I don't believe you"

"whys that?"

"Because you wouldn't be some calm telling me"

"you underestimate me"

"do you even KNOW who I am?"

"Of course"

"then you should know NOT to play these games with me"

"let me ask you something Itachi Uchiha"

"what?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Why would I care who you are?"

"I just thought you wanted to know the name of the person who was going to kill you"

**-Sakura and Tessa- **

"Sakura" Tessa yelled from behind a tree "where are they?"

"Probably watching Sasuke and Itachi fight"

"oh know.."

"We have to hurry"

"alright" the two girls started to run to the bridge when they were all of a sudden stopped

by a shadowed figure

"Sakura.." it said

"w-who are you?" Sakura asked fear in her voice

"What? Forgot about me already?" the man was hooded in black

"Father?"

**-Sasuke and Tai- **

"Tell me, or I will kill you" Sasuke warned

"I'm so afraid" Tai said sarcastically

"damn you" Sasuke ran at him throwing punches

"heh" Tai caught one of Sasuke's hands in his fist "she tastes good" he came close and

whispered into Sasuke's ear

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he started to throw punches at Tai's face "Bastard"

Sasuke yelled

"awe, if the poor little Sasuke getting a little mad?" Tai kicked Sasuke in the jaw

Sasuke was thrown back onto the grass; he was slowly losing control of his body. Slowly

he pushed himself off the ground looking at the grass and then he felt it. Tai started to walk towards the young Uchiha, he was ready to finish the battle until Sasuke looked up and Tai saw his red eyes.

Sasuke ran towards him, watching his every move. First he punched him in the face at a force that sent Tai flying into the air, blood gushed out of his mouth. Sasuke then quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Tai and kicked him in the side sending him flying towards the earth.

"Alright, alright. Ill tell you where she is" Tai said, his mouth now full off blood and one of his eyes bruised so badly that he wont be able to see out of it now, and him trying to stand on his feet.

"…" Sasuke didn't seem to be listening and continued walking towards him with a kunai in hand

"she's in the warehouse"

"What warehouse?" Sasuke suddenly stopped

"The one her father owns" Tai spat out some more blood

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled

"hmm" Tai looked at him

"lets go" Sasuke grabbed Tai by the shirt and started to run in the direction Itachi ran in.

**-Itachi and Maiko- **

"Itachi" Sasuke yelled

"what is it little brother?" Itachi turned around to see Sasuke running up and dragging an almost unconscious Tai

"I know where they are"

"so do I" Itachi smirked "the insect finally told me"

"lets go then" Sasuke started to walk in the direction of the warehouse  
"

alright"

Sasuke and Itachi left the two men standing there, they didn't care about them anymore.

"What do we do now?" Tai looked at Maiko

"run away from here" Maiko sighed "the boss is going to kill us if he ever finds us"

"okay" and they ran for there life

**-Sasuke and Itachi- **

"Itachi" Sasuke stopped

"what are you doing?" Itachi looked at him confused

"just because we are helping each other doesn't mean I wont kill you"

"I know" Itachi looked away

"Good"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"You so busy focused on the past little brother, you forgot about the future"

"you destroyed my future"

"did I?" Itachi turned to look at him "or did I give you one?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke growled,

"you would never understand" Itachi sighed,

"No, I wouldn't... I don't understand why you would kill our family"

"one day little brother"

"one day what?"

"Maybe the only reason for you to understand IS by killing me" Itachi smirked "if you

can"

"if I.."

"Sasuke, not right now... you little cherry blossom is in the hands of her father, and by the

way you acted when they said this, it doesn't seem good"

"Damn"

"Together?" Itachi stuck out his hand

"alright, only because Sakura is in danger" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand

**-Sakura and Tessa- **

Sakura and Tessa were running threw the forest trying to get away from Sakura's father.

"Hurry Tessa" Sakura screamed

"why?" she yelled back confused

"he will kill us if he catches us"

Sakura and Tessa soon found them selves at a dead end, a cliff stood in front of them and the only way to run was back towards her father, but they could already see the man cloaked in black approaching them.

"Oh no" Sakura fell to her knees

"what are we going to do now?" Tessa asked as she slid down beside her

"pray Sasuke gets here" Sakura whispered

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned to see Sasuke and Itachi on the other side of the cliff

"Sasuke" Sakura smiled

"Itachi.." Tessa waved "so you two didn't end up killing each other"

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other then looked back at the girls, finally noticing that the figure was right beside Sakura.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT" Sasuke yelled but it was too late, her father threw his arm around her neck and held a kunai to her neck. "Damn you" Sasuke gritted his teeth.  
"Help Sasuke-kun" she tried to say but because she was out of air it was a bit difficult.

"Sakura…" Sasuke clenched his fist "Itachi" he turned to his brother

"..?" Itachi raised his eyebrow "what is it?"

"we have to get over there"

"alright" Itachi smiled "why didn't you say so before?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the arm and with out any effort he jumped over the cliff landing on the other side with ease. Mr. Haruno was too busy watching with amazement that Itachi could do that and Sasuke took this opportunity to run at him, punching him in the face sending him flying throughout the trees. Sakura landed safely on the ground.

"Itachi" Tessa ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck.

"its alright, we're going to go home now" Itachi put his arm around her waist "little brother?"

"..?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi

"take care" Itachi gave one last smirk "remember Sasuke-'kun' live in the future not the past" and he disappeared.

"Sakura?" Sasuke sat down beside her

"yeah?" she looked at him

"are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"you owe me" he said teasingly

"oh?" she looked at him "what do I owe you?"

"this.." he leaned closer and started to kiss her passionately on the lips

"Sasuke-kun, we cant do this out here" Sakura giggled

"alright then lets go back to my house" he picked her up bridal style and quickly ran back to their home.

**-Sasuke's House-**

Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed he quickly stripped his shirt and pants off, leaving on his boxers. (he didn't think it was appropriate yet to go any further then making out)

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura watched as he climbed on top of her

"yeah?" he whispered in her ear

"what's going to happen now?"

he started to slowly kiss down her neck "what do you mean?" he asked in between kisses

"with me and you"

Sasuke stopped and laid his body up so he could look at her in the face "what do you want to happen?" he smirked

"I don't know" Sakura looked away blushing

"well you must know" Sasuke made her look at him "or else you wouldn't have said anything"

"Sasuke its almost four in the morning, maybe I'm just tired" Sakura rolled over onto her side

"Sakura" Sasuke brought his lips to her ear "something will happen I promise" then he laid down and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Authors note**: I changed the name from Sai to Tai, you have to remember though, when I first started writing this there was no such thing as Sai, ironic isn't it? :D


	7. Chapter Seven: Questions

**Authors note: **Wow I was reading over some of my reviews and I am sorry Veronica I know I last updated in 2007. Don't worry it wont happen again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Seven**

**-Sasuke's House- **

The sun crept in through the navy blinds that were partially closed. Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping comfortably, until they heard a noise come from there front door.

"SASUKE-TEME"

"mmm" Sasuke moaned and he pulled his pillow on top of his head.

"SASU.."

"What is that?" Sakura groaned

"Naruto" Sasuke growled "what the hell does he want?"

Sasuke climbed out of bed and headed for the front door, when he opened it he found Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"SASUKE-TEME" he yelled

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed "I'm right in front of you, STOP yelling"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke"

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled getting annoyed

"we have to go shopping!"

"Why?"

"because…because" Naruto said excitedly

"because…?" Sasuke echoed

"Because" Naruto came closer and whispered "I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me"

"O-oh" Sasuke's eyes widened

"yup" he smiled

"when did you and Hinata get together?" Sasuke was surprised anyone would want to date Naruto.

'Jeeze Sasuke-teme you need to pay more attention to others' Naruto whinned

"Whatever' Sasuke rolled his eyes

'Muaha' Naruto started jumping up and down 'We've been dating for a few months now, but I just know that it's right, I love her Teme!!"

'Oh' was all Sasuke could mutter as he watched Naruto jump up and down (insert anime style sweat drop here)

"I want to next weekend"

"next weekend?" Sasuke said thoughtfully "isn't that the cherry blossom festival?"

"Yeah"

"I was.."

"You were?"

"I was going to ask Sakura to marry me during that"

"dude!" Naruto laughed "that is so cool"

"..?" Sasuke looked at him confused

"your going to ask Sakura-Chan, she's going to be so happy"

"yeah.."

"have you got the ring picked out?"

"no.."

"and Sasuke?"

"what?"

"you DO know that the Cherry blossom festival is Sakura's birthday?"

"no…" Sasuke sighed "I didn't know…"

"oh man" Naruto rubbed his head and laughed 'Good thing you have me!! Heh heh"

'hn' Sasuke crossed his arms

'Muahaha! Naruto is the BEST!!' Naruto yelled

"what do I get her?" Sasuke asked trying to get his so called best friend under control

"I don't know… lets go shopping and we can help each other get Sakura a gift for her birthday and then get the wedding rings for our soon to be wives"

"alright" Sasuke said unsure if this was a good idea

"good" Naruto chuckled "meet me outside the mall, the west doors"

"alright, what time?"

"In the afternoon… one maybe. Sound alright for you?"

"Yeah"

"alright, see you later teme" Naruto ran down the walk way and left Sasuke's house

Sasuke walked back into the house and headed back for his bed where Sakura laid awake and waiting for him to return. Sasuke laid down.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura rolled on top of him

"hn?" Sasuke brought his arms around her waist

"what did Naruto want?"

"nothing, he was just being a pest" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"well he must have come for some reason

"yeah"

"then what was it?"

"to bug me"

"Sasuke-kun" she made the puppy face

"Sakura' Sasuke sighed "that face is annoying"

"please"

"I will throw you off of me if you make that face one more time" Sasuke warned

"then tell meeeee" Sakura whined

"no"

"Sasuke.."

"No"

"are you coming to lunch with me and Ino?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"because I have other things I have to do and truth be told, Ino's annoying" Sasuke mumbled

"like what?"

"Sakura" Sasuke glared at her "stop asking all these ridiculous questions"

"what's wrong with them" Sakura pouted

"they are annoying"

"Sasuke-kun?" She kissed him on the cheek

"what?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because its none of your business"

"Sasuke.. What's come over you?"

"all these stupid questions"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura climbed off of him and he sat up

"I don't belong to you, and even if I did I'm aloud to do things without telling you" he

growled

"I'm sorry" she said quietly

"pff" Sasuke laid down and turned his back to her

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura pulled on him so he was flat on his back

"what do you want?" he asked annoyed

"to show that I'm sorry" she leaned down and kissed him on the lips

"..?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but was more then happy to return the kiss.

**(Lemon)**

Sakura started to kiss him and Sasuke pulled her on top of him so that they were closer. Sasuke started to kiss down her neck and stopped were her neck and chest start to connect, he started to suck really hard so that he could make a hickie.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned

Sasuke loved it when she moaned his name in pleasure; he sat up and ran his hand up her nightgown, which also slid up showing off her perfectly toned legs, flat stomach, and her pink bikini style underwear. Her boobs sat with no bra on (because it was morning and she was just wearing her night gown) Sasuke brought one of his hands to just one of her lumps and started to massage it gently, while he still sucked on her neck. Sakura's head flung back in pleasure as she moved her hips on top of him (Sasuke was just wearing boxers for his pajama's). He couldn't help but also moan in pleasure, Sakura was starting to get really good at making out.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her ear and then took off her nightgown so that her underwear was all that was left.

He started to lick her ear and then kiss down her jaw line until he reached her lips. Sasuke laid back down bringing Sakura back on top of him, but before she laid down he had enough time to admire the view. A blush crept onto Sakura's face when she saw Sasuke staring at her chest and smirking.

"Sasu.." Sasuke cut her off by roughly kissing her lips.

Sasuke rolled over so that he was almost on top of her but laid off enough so he could reach down with one of his hands and massage one her breasts. Sakura moaned with pleasure. Sasuke kissed down until he reached her breasts and then he started to suck on the nipple that was already hard from his previous treatment.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura gasped as she arched her back at his touch

He started to suck harder because the more she moved her legs the more it rubbed up against his hardness. Sakura could feel it though his boxers and her face went a deeper shade of pink. Sasuke couldn't help but give off a small moan from her accidentally rubbing against him. Sasuke took his free hand that was not supporting his weight (so he was not squishing her) and brought it down to her thigh. He started to trace little circles on her leg and slowly moved it up and over to in between. Sakura was not even paying attention to what Sasuke was doing, she was to focused on him sucking on her breasts. He brought his fingers to the fabric of her underwear and he could feel the wetness starting to soak through, Sasuke was being careful so that she would not notice his fingers creeping around down there. Then he pulled back to examine her face which was a light shade of pink and her eyes droopy because she was turned on.

"hn" Sasuke smirked and then leaned down and kissed her lips again.

He brought his fingers back to her underwear and slowly started to slide them underneath, this time he was doing it so Sakura would know. (he was curious as to what her response would be) Sakura started to breath harder and brought her arms up and around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. He brought his fingers down to her womanhood and started to rub to make sure it wouldn't hurt as much when he would use his fingers. Sakura wasn't sure what to do so, but she couldn't help but dig her nails into his back because the feeling was new to her.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned

Sasuke sat back and started to watch her face as he started to use his fingers, her eyes closed tightly shut and the moans coming out of her lips where just turning her on even more. Sakura's arms wanted to hold onto nothing but because he was sitting up her arms could not reach her back so Sakura held onto his arm and scratched and squeezed at it. After ten minutes of doing this Sasuke pulled back and whispered.

**(End of Lemon)**

"Sakura" "what?" she breathed heavy

"its noon"

"yeah.."

"I have to go" Sasuke kissed the top of her forehead

"yeah me too, I don't want Ino tearing my head off" Sakura complained as she dragged herself off of Sasuke's bed

"Just tell her you were making out with me" Sasuke joked

"oh yeah" Sakura rolled her eyes "and the never hear the end of it?"

"point taken" Sasuke said as he pulled his shirt and pants back on

"alright Sasuke-kun, ill make you supper tonight" Sakura smiled

"yeah… alright" Sasuke was starting to leave the room "make sure you lock the door

before you leave"

"alright, when will you be back?"

"before supper"

"okay"

"bye" he waved and walked down the stairs

"bye" Sakura said sweetly

**-Outside the Mall- **

"where is that Teme?" Naruto growled as he walked back and forth "he better not have stood me up" Naruto narrowed his eyes

"mommy?" a little boy said

"yes dear?"

"why is that man with the yellow hair talking to himself?"

"shh, don't look at him, he could be crazy" she quickly pushed her son away

"YELLOW HAIR?" Naruto shouted "ITS NOT YELLOW..ITS BLONDE" Naruto was starting to overreact a bit "AND IM NOT CRAZY"

"why don't you scream louder? Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Sasuke-teme, what took you so long?"

"I was…er… busy"

"alright… I have been waiting here for EVER"

"I highly doubt that" Sasuke sighed "you have only been waiting for five minutes"

"well it felt like forever"

"hn" Sasuke started to walk into the mall

"teme wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran after him

**- Inside Mall- **

"we should get Sakura's gift first" Naruto said

"why would it matter what we did first?"

"just to get it done and over with, we HAVE to have the gift by the weekend or else she will hate us forever"

"true" Sasuke nodded

"so what do you think we should get her?"

"I don't know?.. what do you think she would like?"

"I'm not the one dating her" Naruto glanced at Sasuke

"well she never tells me what she likes" Sasuke glared at Naruto "she never even reminded me that it was her birthday"

"hm" Naruto sighed

"what?"

"you"

"what's wrong with me?"

"your suppose to ask dumb ass"

"why the hell would I ask?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"because a girl isn't just going to say out loud 'hey its my birthday, I want THIS' gosh Sasuke" Naruto rolled his eyes "haven't you ever dated anyone before?"

"of course I have… just not long enough to have her birthday come"

"are you sure?"

"what do you mean?"

"did you even know WHEN her birthday was?"

"well… no.."

"HAH!"

"shut up" Sasuke growled

"teme"

"dobe"

"how about here?"

Sasuke and Naruto stood outside a store that had beautiful paintings inside.

"You think a painting?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"no.. this one" Naruto pointed to a lingerie store.

"WHAT?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched

"I'm not going to get it" Naruto ran away from the furious Sasuke "you get it for her"

"I'm not going to get her lingerie"

"why not?"

"because I'm not a pervert"

"I'm not trying to say you are"

"and I don't want her opening something like that with her friends around"

"no, no Sasuke.. Listen"

".." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"you give it to her that night, but also get her something else that she would love, like a necklace or something to open around her friends"

"I still don't see what your getting at"

"well, that night when your at home with her.. and you guys are making out, please don't hit me" Naruto threw his hands over his head "and give it to her then"

"oh.." Sasuke said thoughtfully

"she wouldn't think you were a pervert because you guys are already making out… but do it casually and just kind of give it to her, but say something nice of course… and she will be all over you" Naruto smiled

"its alright to talk to me about it teme, I'm a guy.. and I wont tell her" Naruto rolled his eyes and walked into the store Sasuke following him cautiously

"alright" Sasuke finally said

"cause I mean come on man, you are planning on having sex somewhere down the road"  
"er.."

"wouldn't it be better to do it in style"

"er.."

"but then again.. it all comes off anyways" Naruto was practically talking to himself.

"alright, shut up Naruto" Sasuke said annoyed

"how about this?" Naruto pointed to a red silk piece of lingerie

"er…" its front was all lace so you would be able to see her chest through it, and the back

was made out of strings. It was a nightgown that ended in the middle of her ass, so Sasuke would be able to get a nice view. "actually" Sasuke walked up to it and picked it up "I like it"

"I knew you would" Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke's back

**-Ino and Sakura- **

"why are you so late Sakura?"

"because I was er… cleaning"

"oh.. well you should have called me, I would have come and helped you" Ino smiled

"ill remember that for next time" Sakura returned the smile

"would you like some coffee?" Ino asked as her and Sakura walked into Ino's living

room.

Her living room had a red couch, and a white couch that sat in the corner. The TV sat on a white stand and had a flower pot on top. Pictures decorated the room, pictures of Ino's team and many of her and Sakura, but one that caught Sakura's attention was on of Ino and Shikamaru and the heart frame it was in.

"Ino?"

"yes?" Ino called from the kitchen

"I found a picture of you and Shikamaru"

"oh.." a spoon was head falling to the floor.

"Ino?"

"yeah?"

"are you dating him?"

**-Sasuke and Naruto- **

Sasuke had bought Sakura the red lingerie and now they were on there way to the

jewelries.

"oh wow look at it all" Naruto ran to the window and peered inside

"hn" Sasuke looked over his shoulder

"can I help you?" the sound of a girl was heard

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see a woman standing there with long blond hair and

piercing green eyes. She wore a black skirt and a white top that said Jewelry.

"uh yes" Naruto smiled "we need to get rings for our soon to be wives"

"yeah… what he said" Sasuke sighed

"alright.. well we have just got some new designs and I think you would love them, come inside and I will show you"

"alright" Naruto followed the girl in, and Sasuke followed.

"these two right here" she lifted up one of them that had a bigger diamond in the middle and small ones that decorated the band, it was gold.

"oh I like that" Naruto snatched it out of her hands

"and this one" she smiled, it was silver and the diamond was made to coil around the silver band.

"oh" Sasuke took it and looked at it "I think I want to get it for her"

"yeah man, I think I'm going to get this one for Hinata"

"alright" the woman smiled

She ran Naruto and Sasuke threw and then gave them their new rings

"good luck" she said before they left the store

"thanks" Naruto chuckled

"hn"

**-Sakura and Ino- **

Sakura had finally got out of Ino that her and Shikamaru were indeed dating.

"well, it was kind of an accident" Ino smiled

"how?" Sakura gasped

"it was a dare on Shikamaru"

"oh.." Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth

"but he was such a gentlemen" Ino sighed

"tell me about it" Sakura giggled

"well.. we went out for supper… oh he looked so good in his suit" Ino started to day

dream

"Ino" Sakura teased

"oh right… anyways he opened the door and everything for me"

"awe, cute"

"I know, and he paid for the meal.. and then after an hour one thing lead to another"

"did you guys kiss?"

".." Ino blushed

"oh you did..!" Sakura smiled

"shh, don't tell anyone" Ino put her hand over Sakura's mouth.

"I wont I promise" Sakura giggled

"what about you?"

"what?"

"you know what I mean, you and Sasuke?"

"well… we are dating" Sakura smiled

"have you kissed him yet?"

".." Sakura looked away and tried not to smile

"you have?" Ino giggled

"we have done more then that"

"..haha, wow!" Ino laughed "you and the Uchiha" she smiled "I would have never ever thought of it"

"I know, but you and Shikamaru.. that caught me off guard."

"me too" Ino laughed

**-That Night at Sasuke's House-**

Sakura had got home first and started to make stir fry for Sasuke. He arrived ten minutes before it was done.

"Sakura" he called out as he entered the room

"yeah Sasuke-kun?"

"what are you making?"

"it's a surprise"

"it better be eatable" he teased

".." Sakura stuck her tongue out but of course because she was in the kitchen and he was

in the living room, Sasuke was not able to see it.

**-After Supper- **

After supper Sakura was cleaning the kitchen when Sasuke snuck up behind her

**(Lemon) **

"Sakura?" Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked unsure

"hn" he started to kiss down her neck

"what are you doing Sasuke-kun?"

"what does it look like I'm doing?" he pushed her over to the table

"Sasuke I have to clean up"

"that can wait till later" he walked up to her and lifted her onto the table while he stood in front of her

"but we can do this afterwards"

"yeah, but we can also do it before"

"Sasu.." she was caught off by Sasuke kissing her roughly

He started to run his hand up her skirt but found he was stopped because it was pulled tightly to her legs, so he lifted her up a little and pulled her skirt up. And he started to run his hand back up her skirt. Sakura locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he pushed the skirt back so it was reveling her light pink underwear that she wore underneath her white skirt.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned

Sasuke and Sakura were in a passionate kiss so he started to unbutton the back of her skirt, because the way to get it on and off was to unbutton it completely, easier on Sasuke's part to get it off. Once he had removed the skirt Sasuke brought his hands up to the bottom of her shirt.

"Sasuke" Sakura whispered in his ear and she started to make a small hikkie right below his ear.

".." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.. Sakura was starting to feel better when making out

and now she is starting to do things as well.

Sasuke ran his up her shirt and let it rest on her stomach; he could feel Sakura shiver at the touch. He continued to move his hand up until he could feel the satiny fabric of the bottom of her bra. He smirked and then moved his lips back onto her play a game of tongues with each other. Sasuke pulled off her shirt leaving her in underwear and a bra. He leaned back to view her body fully once again and smirked at her flushed face. Seeing it was turning him on.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered

"hn?"

"my bra isn't coming off until your shirt comes off"

"haha" Sasuke chuckled "then by all means, take it off"

Sakura giggled and the reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, trying to make sure she didn't pull his hair in the process. Once his shirt was off Sasuke reached for the back of her bra and unclipped it and it slid off her body and fell to the floor. After this he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her head, also pushing her back onto the table, her back arched making her breasts seem fuller. Sasuke smirked and leaned down and started to suck on one of them, Sakura arched her back and started to moan in pleasure. She lifted her leg and it accidentally rubbed between his legs once again but this time he caught it in between his legs and held it there, Sakura confused as to why he was doing this started to try and free her leg, which only made it rube against him more and give him more pleasure and he sucked on one of Sakura's breast.

"Sasuke-kun" she breathed harshly "my leg?"

"hn" Sasuke moaned

Sakura looked down at him confused as to why he moaned, she had never ever heard him do it before. Then she finally clued in to what he was doing and where she was rubbing a blush crept along her face and she stopped moving her leg. Sasuke chuckled knowing she had finally clued in, he gave the light peak on last kiss then moved up to her chin and kissed it lightly

"Sakura" He whispered "you better get back to work"

"Sasuke" she pleaded "don't stop"

"we'll continue when your done" he chuckled "but I expect you to be a little more adventuress next time" he smirked

"a-alright" Sakura stuttered

**(end of Lemon) **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Authors Note: **(Sighs) One chapter left to fix then onward to my new ones, yay. Jumps up and down finally!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Unexpected

**Authors note- **Finally the Chapter I've always wanted to fix!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Eight- **

**-Friday- Sasuke's house-**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting around the Uchiha's living room table watching some sports on TV, deciding how to propose to their soon to be wives.

"Do you think Hinata will like the ring I got her?" Naruto smiled as he moved the ring around in his fingers

"Yes Naruto" Sasuke sighed "she will like the ring"

"I should ask her while we go on the Ferris wheel" Naruto chuckled "Or I could do it at night while they are setting off the fireworks" Naruto sighed

"Alright lover boy" Sasuke laughed "when do you think we should give Sakura her gifts?"

"Well... what about talking to Hinata and Ino and peeps about this?"

"Hn?"

"We could have like a get together, and then give her gifts"

"I guess"

"come on Sasuke" Naruto smiled "she would never know what hit her"

"yeah" Sasuke smiled

"But we would have to put this plan into action pretty soon, her birthday is tomorrow"

"why didn't we think of this before?" Sasuke sighed

"cause were men" Naruto chuckled

"Naruto.."

"Yeah?"

"You know you just made fun of yourself?"

"I did?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"yeah"

"damn.."

**-Hinata's House-**

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were all sitting in Hinata's living room talking about their dreams, but Sakura was being very fidgety.

"I want to get married by the ocean" Tenten sighed

"Why?" Ino raised an eyebrow

"because, we could have the ocean swishing beside us. And the beautiful sea shells I could also use for decoration"

"you could also do that away from the ocean, it smells funny" Ino plugged her nose to add to what she was saying

"So?" Tenten crossed her arms "at night we could walk along the shoreline just as the sun is setting" she sighed

"who's going to be the man?" Hinata asked

"Why.. Neji of course" Tenten blushed

"my cousin?" Hinata laughed

"What about you Ino?" Tenten asked "how do you want to get married?"

"Well" Ino began "I have it all planned out"

"naturally" Tenten rolled her eyes

"What's that?" Ino raised her fist

"nothing" Tenten smirked

"continue" Hinata cut in

"alright, so... me and Shikamaru"

"hahaha" Tenten fell over laughing

"WHAT!" Ino was fuming

"never thought you fell for the cloud watching type" Tenten teased

"there's more to him then that" Ino growled

"Just continue" Hinata sighed

"alright" Ino glared at Tenten "I want it to be on top of a hill, with the alter lined with flowers" Ino sighed "it would be beautiful"

"haha" Tenten laughed "and you thought my idea was stupid, yours is just boring"

"that's it!"

Ino attacked Tenten who was laughing so hard she could barley defend herself. Hinata tried to break them up, and Sakura sat there zoned out of what was happening.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino finally got off Tenten

"me?"

"Yeah?" Tenten laughed "you"

"well.. I never really thought of it" Hinata blushed

"no?" Ino looked at her confused

"well.. I have.." Hinata looked away

"then tell us" Tenten teased

"a-alright, but promise you wont laugh"

"alright, we promise" Ino smiled

"well.. I have always wanted to get married in the forest... a nice peaceful spot... like a

clearing and having the trees surround me"

"that sounds nice" Tenten smiled

"I agree, there's nothing to laugh about" Ino also smiled

"hey Sakura?" Tenten turned to her "what about you?"

"Hm?" Sakura finally snapped out "what about me what?"

"Don't tell me you weren't listening to a thing we were saying?" Ino let her jaw drop.

"No.. Sorry" Sakura looked away ashamed

"what's up?" Tenten asked worried

"w-what do you mean?" Sakura stuttered

"You haven't said a thing since we got here" Ino said who was also a bit concerned

Sakura looked away "im sorry"

"tell us what's wrong" Hinata got up and sat beside her friend.

"I.. " Sakura began. " well.. Sasuke has been distant ever since him and Naruto went to the mall together" Sakura sad sadly

"its alright" Tenten smiled "some boys just need their space"

"but... what happens if its something I did"

"I highly doubt you could have done anything" Ino stuck out her tongue

"I hope not.." Sakura sighed "I have to go home and talk to him" Sakura said as she got up

"Alright Sakura" Ino stood up with her

-**Sasuke's House- **

"Sasuke" Sakura yelled as she ran in the front door to the Uchiha manor

Sasuke and Naruto were still in the kitchen talking about their plans when a very flushed Sakura ran into the room.

"Sasuke" she said out of breath "Sasuke"

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow

"can we talk please?"

"Right now?" he looked at Naruto then back to Sakura "but im talking with Naruto"

"please Sasuke" she said slowly "we have to talk... please Sasuke"

"alright" Sasuke got of the chair and walked over to Sakura

"its okay man" Naruto gave him the thumbs up "I have to go see Hinata anyways, her parents are coming down for the festival... so of course she wants everything perfect" he smiled

"alright" Sasuke nodded "ill talk to you later"

"yup" Naruto ran to the front door and up on his shoes "LATER!" Naruto yelled one last time "SEE YOU LATER SAKURA-CHAN"

"bye Naruto" Sakura said softly

"later" Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke" Sakura said after Naruto left "please, lets go talk"

"alright"

Sasuke walked into the living with Sakura following him, they both sat down on the couch and looked at each other. Sasuke waiting for Sakura to tell him what she wanted to talk about.

"Sasuke" she said slowly

"yeah?"

"A-are you mad at me?" she fiddled with her fingers, and didn't look at him in the eyes

"no" Sasuke said confused "should I be?"

"No" she said quickly "its just... you seem... you don't want to talk anymore... you seem to more distant lately"

"Sakura" Sasuke lightly put his hand on her chin and made her look at him in the eyes

"don't worry about it"

"how can I not worry about it?" she said sadly "what happens if you leave me?"

"Im not going to leave you"

"then why are you not talking to me as much anymore?"

"Because.." he sighed not knowing what else to say, he didn't want to give away the fact that he got her a ring.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she said softly

"no" he answered annoyed "I have no intentions on 'seeing' anyone but YOU"

"then what's going on Sasuke" she pleaded "im scared im going to lose you"

"Sakura" Sasuke kissed her on the cheek "your not going to lose me, I promise"

"then talk to me Sasuke... what's going on?"

"Sakura" Sasuke sighed and looked away "alright.." he gave in "ill ask you"

"ask me what?" she looked at him confused

"this" he kneeled down in front of her

"..." Sakura started to blush madly

"Sakura" he said softly as he took her hand in his

"y-yes?" her face turned bright red

"will you marry me?" he brought out the ring

"Sasuke.." Sakura gaped

".." Sasuke stared at her

"SASUKE!" she threw her arms around him causing Sasuke to fall to the floor with her on top of him "of course I will" she showered him with kisses

"Alright" Sasuke laughed

"is this what you were hiding from me?" Sakura asked as she stared at the ring

"yeah" Sasuke looked at her

"why?"

"Because I didn't want to ask you until your birthday" he smiled

"oh..." she blushed "im sorry"

"about what?" he raised an eyebrow

"about wrecking it"

"naw, its alright" he rubbed her back

"this means a lot to me Sasuke" she wrapped her arms around him

"I know" he smiled "I know" Sasuke kissed her on the lips

"Sasuke" she moaned

**(Alright- lemon :P)**

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to his room and laid Sakura down onto the bed. Quickly the close were thrown to the side and soon forgotten. Sasuke quickly made his way down to her breast and sucked lightly on one of them. (He was after something else this time and wanted to teasing to get over with quickly). They were both naked and Sasuke was on top of Sakura kissing her chest.

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned as she felt his fingers move down to her woman hood.

Sasuke slid his fingers in, getting her ready for what was going to happen next. One finger lead to two, and two to three. Soon he decided she was ready enough then he sat up and stared at her flushed face.

"Sakura?" he asked quietly

".." she looked at him confused

Sasuke leaned back down and licked the tip of her ear.

"Is tonight the night?"

"Sasuke?"

"Can I have it?"

Sakura looked at him and then finally realized what he wanted "Sasuke.." she breathed heavily

"no..?"

"of course" she smiled at him "I love you"

Sasuke smiled "I love you too Sakura" he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sasuke got himself into position and slowly moved himself into her. Sakura arched her back and tears rolled down her cheeks, Sakura brought her fingers to his back and dug them in causing his back to start bleeding. Sasuke hissed in pain as he felt her fingers dance around his back. After he was fully inside of her he let Sakura move around to get into a more comfortable position. After she was done he started to move in and out at a slow pace until she was not in as much pain.

"Sasuke" Sakura screamed as she felt his wetness explode inside of her

"Sakura" Sasuke panted

it ended as quickly as it started, Sasuke was laying on his back sweating and Sakura rested her head on top of his chest as sweating badly.

**(End of Lemon)**

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Sakura" he smiled and kissed her forehead lightly "very much"

"goodnight" she smiled as she fell into a deep sleep, little did she know that soon something was going to form inside of her.

"goodnight" Sasuke said as he soon followed

**-Saturday morning, Sasuke's bed room-**

Sasuke woke up first and quickly took and shower and got dressed, being carful to not wake Sakura in the meantime. He ran down into his kitchen and decided that he was going to make break feast for Sakura considering it was her birthday. After an hour of trying to not burn the toast and make sure he didn't over cook the bacon, Sasuke brought to Sakura eggs, bacon, some fruit cut up, and toast with jam on top, and to top it all off he brought her some apple juice. By the time he got back to his room Sakura was awake and laying in bed staring at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy birthday" Sasuke smiled as he brought the tray over to her.

"Awe Sasuke" Sakura sat up as he laid the tray in front of her "what about you?" she looked at him

"naw" he smiled "I already ate while I was making it" he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"This looks great Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled and started eating it

**-Naruto and Hinata's house-**

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as she ran into their bedroom

"no..." Naruto snored as he turned over in bed "I don't want to wake up mommy"

"mommy?" Hinata raised an eyebrow "Naruto!" she shook him

"wha..." he opened his eyes and looked at her "what do you want Hinata? Im sleeping"

"that's the point" the crossed her arms"

"Whaaa... " he turned over "im going back to sleep, wake me up after noon"

"Naruto" she pushed him off the bed

"ack" he sat up rubbing his head "what was that for?" he whined

"My parents are going to be here at noon"

"so?" he looked at the clock "its ONLY eight"

"So?" she glared at him "we have to clean up"

"we DID clean up"

"not everything is clean yet"

"ugh" he fell backwards waking his head on the dresser in the process

"and today is Sakura-chan's birthday"

"I know" he rubbed the back of his head

"we have to give her the gifts before my parents come"

"awe" he frowned "but.."

"No but..." she glared at him "get dressed"

"Alright" he whined

"hurry up we have to get over there soon"

"yes mommy" he rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom

**-Sasuke and Sakura's house-**

"Hinata-chan is coming over" Sakura smiled as she hung up the phone

"that's who called?"

"Yup"

"when?"

"She said as soon as Naruto was done getting dressed"

"and Ino said she was going to meet us at the festival tonight"

"yay" he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes

"lets watch a movie until they get here" Sakura smiled and ran to the VCR

"wait.." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on top of him

"yeah?"

"Happy birthday" he brought out a small box wrapped in pink paper

"Sasuke.." she smiled and opened it revealing a silver necklace with a small cherry

blossom on it. "Oh Sasuke" she wrapped her arms around him "its so pretty"

"here let me help you put it on"

"alright" she turned her back to him and Sasuke put the necklace on her.

(DING DONG) the front door bell went off.

Sakura ran to the door to greet Hinata and Naruto "hi" she smiled as she gave each of them a hug "come on in"

"Alright" Naruto walked in carrying two big gifts

"How are you Sakura-chan?" Hinata smiled

"im really good" she smiled "look what Sasuke got me" she pointed to the necklace around her neck

"oh, Sakura chan" Hinata gasped "that is beautiful"

"how about you Hinata? How are you doing?"

"Great actually" she smiled "parents coming today so im a bit nervous"

"COME ON INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" Naruto yelled impatiently

"coming" Sakura laughed "lets go"

"alright" Hinata followed Sakura into the Uchiha's living room

"here Sakura-chan" Naruto gave her his gift as soon as she walked in "I picked it out myself" he smiled

"I bet its going to be beautiful" Sakura smiled warmly

"it is"

"hehe" Sakura opened it and found a picture of a cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind, it had a white frame around it "oh Naruto this is pretty" she hugged her friend

"thank you very much Naruto"

"your welcome" Naruto said as he returned the hug

"and this is mine" Hinata passed her a gift wrapped in white

"hmm" Sakura smiled as she opened it and found a book "Hinata" Sakura blushed

"thought you would be needing that: she smiled

"what is it?" Sasuke asked curiously as he tried to look at it but Sakura hid it from him

"A book on how to raise children?" Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear

"yup" she smiled "you will need it down the road somewhere"

"thanks Hinata" Sakura laughed

"anyways Sakura I hate to come and run like this, but I want to be there for when my parents arrive"

"alright" Sakura smiled and hugged each of them again and bid them fair well

"see you tonight" Naruto smiled

"yup see you" Sasuke waved

"Im excited for tonight Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled

"me too"

"Hehe"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she cleaned up the wrapping from the gifts

"when should we get married?"

"I don't know?" Sakura looked at him "I think it would be nice to get married when the Cherry Blossom trees are in bloom" She Smile

"yeah.. " Sasuke thought about it 'So it would have to be sometime in the next two months"

"Yup" Sakura smile 'And I don't want to wait till next year either'

after Sakura was done she remember that today she was suppose to get her period so she ran to the bathroom to quickly apply a tampon, but when she got there she found no trace of blood.

"What?" she looked confused "oh well... maybe its late" she said not thinking anything of it "ill check in a couple of hours"

**-Noon at Hinata's house-**

"Honey" knocking at the door was heard

"oh my" Hinata said panicking as she jumped off of Naruto (they were busy kissing each other) "coming" she yelled as she ran down to the door to great her parents

"honey" her mother smiled warmly as she kissed her cheek

"mother" she smiled back returning the kiss

"dear" her father said as he hugged her

"hello father" she smiled and returned the hug "come in, come in" she lead them to her living room.

"Wow, your doing pretty well on your own" her father smiled at her "im impressed"

"thanks" she smiled back at him

"so where is this young man that we have heard so much about?" she mother winked at her

"he's a little nervous to meet you" Hinata smiled "so take it easy on him"

"bring out the young gent" her father said

"alright" Hinata ran up the stairs to collect Naruto

shortly both of them were in the living room and Naruto was fidgeting with his pants while talking with her father.

"Does he have to ask him all these questions?" Hinata asked from the Kitchen eyeing her father in the living room with Naruto

"He's just being a good father dear" her mother said while looking for a soda

"do you love her?"

"Yes sir"

"are you going to treat her right?"

"Yes sir" Naruto answered like a zombie

"are you having sex with her?"

"Ye... er... NO!" Naruto answered shakily

"haha, don't be so afraid my man." her father chucked as he patted Naruto's back "are you going to marry her?"

"I hope so sir"

"good" he said as he rubbed his beard "how many kids do you want?"

"Er..." Naruto looked at him confused

"its alright" he laughed "just answer truthfully "

"I want two sir"

"that's not too bad" he smiled

"when are you planning on asking her to marry you?"

"Well sir I was waiting for you to come down"

"why?" he looked at him

"because I wanted your approval

"why, what a charming young man you are" her father smiled warmly at him "of course you have it" he laughed heartily

"Then this weekend tonight at the festival"

"that's a wonderful idea" he smiled again "I asked Hinata's mother the very same way"

"really sir?" Naruto asked interested "did she love it?"

"Of course she did my man" he laughed "I wouldn't be with her if she didn't"

"oh... true"

"haha"

Hinata's father motioned for her and her mother to join Naruto and him in the living room again.

"Hinata" her father turned to her "I do believe you have chosen a fine young man" he smiled

"thank you father" she said excitedly as she threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly

"Awe" her mother smiled as she watched them hug

**-Sasuke's house-**

"You ready to go?" Sasuke called up to her. Sasuke was wearing the traditional Uchiha kimono, it was blue and had the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Yes I am" Sakura walked out of the room

"you.. You look beautiful" Sakura was wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms on it and her hair was pulled back into a bun and had two chopsticks sticking out.

"Thank you" she smiled

"lets go then" he grabbed her hand and they started to walk towards the festival

**-At the Festival-**

"Sakura" Sakura turned around to see Ino running towards her pulling Shikamaru along with her "you look beautiful tonight Sakura" Ino smiled at her

"you too Ino" Ino had her hair back into two buns with string weaved through them, she wore a yellow kimono

"thank you"

"hehe" Sakura giggled "you too Shikamaru" Shikamaru wore a light blue kimono with cloud on it "it really suits you"

"trouble some" he sighed

"Oh" Ino reached into her kimono and brought out a package wrapped in paper "here's your gift before I forget"

"awe, thank you Ino and Shikamaru" Sakura smiled as she opened it and found a blue rose in a glass tube "oh wow, this is beautiful"

"I knew you would like it" Ino smiled

"I love it, thank you" she hugged Ino who gladly returned it and Shikamaru who just grunted a 'your welcome'.

"anyways" Ino smiled "we'll be seeing you, im going to go now"

"alright later" Sakura waved

"by Sasuke-kun" Ino smiled

"bye" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Sasuke" Sakura smiled as she pulled him over to a shooting booth "win me a teddy bear please" she fluttered her eyelids

"that was...weird" Sasuke looked at her oddly

"Sasuke-kun" she whined

"alright, alright" he smirked "two please" he told the man

"Sakura-chan" Sakura turned to see Hinata walking towards her (Sasuke was too busy trying to win Sakura a teddy bear to notice)

"you look pretty" Sakura smiled at Hinata who was wearing a light green kimono with Japanese symbols all over it, and her hair was pulled back into two pig tails.

"Thank you, you too"

"thanks, awe you too Naruto" who was wearing a bright orange kimono

"I know" he smiled "what's he trying to do?" Naruto pointed towards Sasuke

"trying to win me a teddy bear" Sakura smiled

"oh..well ill get you one too Hinata" Naruto walked up beside Sasuke and started shooting as well

"alright, thank you" Hinata smiled

so how did it go?" Sakura turned to Hinata

"what?"

"Naruto meeting your parents?"

"Oh.. It went well" she smiled

"really?" Sakura asked amazed

"yes, my father loves him"

"thats good" Sakura smiled

"what about you and Sasuke?"

"He asked me to marry him"

"HE WHAT?"

"Shush" Sasuke put her hands over Hinata's mouth

"why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because Sasuke doesn't want everyone to know just yet:"

"alright, don't worry I wont tell anyone" Hinata winked at Sakura "though that ring around your finger might give it away"

"hehe" Sakura giggled

"here you go" Sasuke came up and gave her a blue fuzzy bunny

"awe thank you Sasuke kun, its cute" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she took the bunny and cradled it

"your welcome"

"heeeeere Hinata-chan" Naruto gave her a green frog

"awe" Hinata smiled and took the frog "thank your Naruto-kun"

"Lets go Hinata-chan, I want to go on the Ferris wheel"

"Alright" Hinata smiled

"see you" Naruto winked at Sasuke as he walked away, Sasuke smirked and gave him the thumbs up.

-**Hinata and Naruto on Ferris Wheel-**

"Its so beautiful" Hinata sighed as she watched the fire works for off.

"Not as beautiful as you" Naruto whispered as he pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

".." Hinata blushed "Naruto, I never want this to end"

"it doesnt have to"

"i want to be with you forever Hinata" Naruto cupped her cheek in his hand

"i want to be with you too Naruto kun"

"Hinata..."

"what?" she turned to him

"Hinata" Naruto began again

(the Fire works were going off in the distance lighting up their faces every now and then)

"Will you marry me?" Naruto looked into her eyes

"Naruto" she sighed "of course I will" she smiled and kissed him on the lips as tears rolled down her face

"alright" he smirked as he rubbed her cheek and whipped away all the tears

Naruto and Hinata sat back in the Ferris wheel chair and enjoyed the fire works in each others arms.

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you too Hinata"

**-Saturday night-**

Sasuke and Sakura got into their door and already their were kissing and all over each

other, and that's when Sasuke remembered his 'other gift'

"Sakura" Sasuke pulled back and pushed her onto the bed

"yeah?" she looked at him excitedly

"here" he pulled it out from underneath the bed

"what's this?"

"Something I got me"

"hm?" she looked at him with a grin on her face and opened the gift pulling out the red

lingerie "Sasuke" she gasped "you naughty boy" she teased

"Put it on"

"alright" Sakura got undressed and slid on the red lingerie

"Wow" Sasuke walked up to her and put his arms around her waist "you look hot"

"Haha" she blushed a little "thanks"

"Anytime" he leaned forward kissing her

**-Sunday morning-**

Sakura quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to check for her period. But when she got there still no signs of it. "A day late?" she crossed her arms "that's not right" Sakura the evening quickly ran to the store because she had a hunch. When she got home later that night she ran into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD" she screamed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke ran to the bathroom door "what's wrong?"

Sakura opened the door and leaned against the frame because she was not able to hold her own weight at the moment "Sas..Sasuke-kun" she felt like she was going to faint

"what's wrong?"

"Sasuke" tears formed in her eyes "ill understand if you want to leave me"

"what are you getting at?" Sasuke looked at her confused

"but im keeping it"

"keeping what?"

"Know I love you very much Sasuke" she threw her arms around him

"I love you too..." he said confused "but what's wrong?"

"Sasuke" she looked at him in the eyes and said slowly "im pregnant"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Authors note-** Woooooooo!! Done!! You can expect the next chapter late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Lovez you 3


	9. Chapter Nine: Helping Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

I'd like to thank **–Kristine X3-** for editing my story, thank you! (there will be a special thank you at the end)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter nine- **

"Sasuke," Sakura looked at him nervously. "I'm... pregnant."

"You're what?" he said is disbelief.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Wait…are you sure?" he asked, getting nervous.

"Yes Sasuke," she said sadly, "I'm sure."

"May- maybe you did take the test wrong, try it again," Sasuke said in denial.

"No Sasuke," she sighed. "I didn't do it wrong."

"Well…how? What?" Sasuke stuttered bringing his hands to his head, and running his fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said sadly. "I'm going to leave."

"Where are you going to go?" Sasuke looked at her confused and sat down on the couch.

"I'll go stay with Ino."

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke, I'm going to keep this baby," she stated, putting her shoes on, but then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Sakura..."

"No Sasuke... please," she said. "I'll go stay with Ino for a little while."

"Why do you want to do that Sakura?"

"To give you time to think about it Sasuke, I don't want you to overreact," Sakura said struggling to free herself from Sasuke's grip.

"But, this isn't the right way to handle it."

"Then how would you want me to handle it!" Sakura yelled, getting frustrated.

"I would rather have us talk about it, rather than you running away thinking that I don't want this baby!" Sasuke said forcefully. "Just sit down Sakura, and listen to what I have to say."

Sakura, slightly surprised, obeyed and sat down.

"Sakura, I understand the outcome of your choices," Sasuke looked at her "I knew this might happen, and I was prepared to deal with it when the time came."

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"I want to keep the child, Sakura, and I want us to raise our child together."

"...Sasuke," Sakura looked up at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Of course Sakura, what did you think I was? Some guy who was going to have sex with you than leave you to take care of the outcome."

"I guess…" she looked away.

"Sakura," Sasuke sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry!" she said suddenly. "I should have never thought of you that way!"

"No! You shouldn't of!" Sasuke said, slightly angry.

"What about our wedding?"

"Well, I don't believe you're going to start getting big for a while, so we can have it still

in two months."

"What about my dad?"

"You're dad?" Sasuke asked confused. "What about him?"

"I want him to come as well."

"No," Sasuke said bluntly, "I won't allow it".

"But, Sasuke..."

"No Sakura..."

"He's my dad..."

"I don't care... I wouldn't care if he was king," Sasuke turned and glared at Sakura. "He's not coming and that's final."

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Well, it might be the fact that he beat the shit out of you!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"But, he's my father."

"I don't care!" Sasuke said, reaching his breaking point.

"Alright Sasuke," Sakura finally gave in. "I wont invite him."

"Good," Sasuke sat down and turned on to TV. "I'm going to watch some TV to try and clear my head."

"Okay…"

**-A couple of hours later-**

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch together; the sky was starting to darken.

"Sakura," Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Hn?" she looked at him.

"We just had sex the other day, how did you find out that you were pregnant so quickly?"

"Oh, there's this new pregnancy test where you can find out after two days.

"Oh," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"So, what do you want it to be?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Eh?" he looked at her confused. "Want what to be?"

"Our child."

"Well personally, I want a boy, but I don't really care."

Sakura giggled lightly.

"Oh? So what do you want _him _to be?" Sasuke said accenting the "him".

"A girl," she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, I could go shopping with her and spoil her rotten!" Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Well if it was a boy, than I could train with him."

"You could still train here even if _she_ was a girl," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah I could…" Sasuke answered reluctantly. "But, I would have to take it easy on her

to make sure I wouldn't hurt her."

"We aren't **that** fragile," Sakura said, hitting him on the arm playfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sasuke teased.

"Are not!" Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cute," Sasuke laughed as he turned and watched the TV again.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Phone," Sasuke sighed.

"I got it," Sakura jumped up and ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Uh…he's right beside me, why?"

"Can-can I talk to him please?" Naruto's voice was trembling.

"Of course you can," Sakura said worriedly. She handed the phone to Sasuke, "It's

Naruto."

"Hello?" Sasuke said casually.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was now stuttering like a fool.

"Naruto?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, I need your help," Naruto was practically crying now.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke said, slightly concerned now.

"It's Hinata!"

"What about her?"

"Please help me Sasuke."

"Naruto, calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

"H-her parents are dead" Naruto finally broke down crying.

"WHAT!" Sasuke jumped off the couch. "How?"

"I don't know, I wasn't at home!"

"Naruto, tell me what happened," Sasuke asked getting angry.

"I…g-got home and t-there was blood everywhere," Naruto began.

"Ok, continue."

"And I found her parents in the living room and they were dead!" Naruto sobbed.

"What about Hinata?"

"I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Was she even at home?"

"Y-yeah, I left her here with them."

"Alright, Ill be over soon."

"Sasuke what happens if she's dead?" Naruto cried.

"She's not dead," Sasuke said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Promise?" Naruto asked like a baby.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed.

"Y-yeah?"

"I'll be over in a second," Sasuke hung up the phone and put on his jacket.

"Sasuke," Sakura ran over to him, "What's going on?"

"Sakura," Sasuke turned to her. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"Naruto's."

"Why can't I come?"

"No Sakura."

"Stay here."

"What happened?" she asked trying to get answers out of him.

"Hinata's gone."

"WHAT!"

"Sakura, stay here."

"No," Sakura was already starting to get a jacket.

"Sakura," Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "I don't know who took her, and I have no idea

how dangerous it is. I don't want to lose you or my child!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise you will stay here and lock the doors after I leave."

"I promise."

"Good, don't let anyone in Sakura. I'll take my key so if I come to the door without a key

then you know it's not me," Sasuke kissed her on the forehead. "Turn off all the lights and just sit in bed till I get back."

"Alright."

"Bye," Sasuke nodded his head, and then locked the door behind him.

-**end chapter- **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: I don't believe Kristine X3 will be beta reading for me anymore, she did 4 years ago, but I dont have any idea how I would even get ahold of her to continue helping me. But She was a big help and stood by me. Thanks 3.


	10. Chapter Ten: Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Nights End**

**By**

**KairiBloom**

**Chapter 10.**

Why did you come back? My life was better off when you were gone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed through the open door "Naruto where are you?"

"Teme?" Naruto asked unsure and shaken

Sasuke ran up to Naruto who was currently hunched over in the corner "We have to go find Hinata"

"What happens if shes dead Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke

"She isn't" Sasuke muttered as he stood up. "Come on Naruto, all we have to do is search the surrounding area, she couldnt have gone far, and keep a look out for her chakra signal"

"Right" Naruto yelled as he stood up finally being able to get control of himself

Both Naruto and Sasuke ran out of his house, they decided to search the village first one going one way and the other the other way. The would meet up in an hour at the gate, if they hadn't found her they were planning on searching the surrounding area.

"Hinata" Naruto yelled as he ran from building to building, jumping back onto the ground he started to dodge fences until he ran into Neji, Hinata's one and only cousin.

"Hinata?" Neji repeated as he looked at Naruto confused "Why are you looking for her?"

"Hinata's gone, she ran away" Naruto answered slowly

"Why?" Neji furrowed his eyebrows

"Your aunt and uncle were murdered" Naruto slowly said, unsure how to say something like that to someone

'WHAT?' Neji yelled

"I'm sorry" Naruto sadly said

"I'm going to help" Neji yelled as he ran off in another direction

'Uh.." Naruto looked at the dust he left behind 'NEJI! MEET US BY THE GATE IN AN HOUR!" Naruto yelled causing people near by to stare again

**-Meanwhile With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was jumping from roof top to roof top when he saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench napping

"Shikamaru" Sasuke yelled as he jumped down from the roof landing right beside him

"(sighs)" Shikamaru opened his eyes to look at Sasuke "What?" he yawned

"Have you seen Hinata?"

"No, why?"

"Her parents where murdered and we can't find her"

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes widened "Ill help you look, but first I'm going to inform the Hokage, you keep looking' Shikamaru said before he disapeared

'Er...?" Sasuke turned to see Kakashi starring at him "is that true?" Kakashi asked concerned

"Yeah" Sasuke shook his head

"Right, Ill start looking around the border, you boys keep searching" Kakashi also disapeard in a cloud of smoke

**-With Sakura-**

'I cant just sit here while my friend is in danger' Sakura said out loud to no one in particular

She stood up and was about to run out the door when she stopped herself and moved her hand to her stomache "but what about the baby?" Sakura's legs began to tremble as she slid down onto the floor 'No!" she sobbed "I have to show everyone I'm not weak anymore" She stood up and balled her hand into a fist ' I have to protect the ones I love" Sakura then ran out of the Uchiha manor

Not to long after she ran into her friend Ino who was hanging out outside her parents flower shop

"Sakura?' Ino looked at Sakuras face 'What's wrong?"

"Hinata-chan needs our help, her parents were murdered and now we cant find her" Ino's eyes widened in shock "I'm coming with you" Ino said as both girls ran towards the gates.

**-Shikamaru-**

"Tsunada" he said camly in his lazy voice 'Hinata-chans parents where murdered, and now shes gone. More then likely to avenge them" he stated

"keep looking for her, ill gather some more ninja to help and ill contact other villages to see if they've seen her" she replied

"Right" Shikamaru replied as he disapeard in a cloud of smoke

Shikamaru re-appeared out side the hokages tower and made his way to he gates where everyone else was waiting.

"What did the old bat say?" Naruto asked

"There going to help Naruto, don't worry" Shikamaru answered in return "we should head out"

"Right" Sasuke, Naruto and Neji said together, then they jumped to the trees and began running searching for any sign of the white eyed girls chakra

'Hinata-chan, hold on' Naruto thought to himself 'I can't lose you, I just can't"

**-Ino and Sakura-**

'Watch out' Ino yelled as two kunai we thrown in their direction

Ino and Sakura had currently found Hinata and all three girls were standing in a circle back to back, fighting the men who killed her parents

'Hinata-chan, to your left' Sakura yelled as she swung her leg over Hinata's head as she ducked out of the way and punched another one in the stomach

'Wench' the leader yelled as he ran towards Ino who was standing ready

'I don't think so' Ino smirked and disapeard

'Behind you boss' One of the men yelled who was currently running from Sakura

'What?" the leader turned only to be kicked in the face and thrown half way across the battlefield

**-Boys-**

'Do you feel that" Neji asked and looked towards Sasuke

'Yeah" he mumbled and quickened the pace 'There just upahead"

**-Girls-**

'Sakura-chan' Hinata yelled as Sakura was grabbed by the hair and flung into a tree 'No!" she yelled and turned to the men 'I wont let you hurt anyone else I love" she screamed and grabbed a kunia then ran towards the leader stabbing him in the stomache "I hate you she whispered in his ear" then drug the kunia up and towards his heart cutting him in half

The other two goons just looked at her and gaped, how was this child so much stronger then her parents, they were no problem to kill and at the time she made no move towards them. All she was was a scared little girl in the corner. And now shes different.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ran to her friends side "Sakura are you okay?"

"I-Ino" Sakura mumbled opening her eyes blood was running down her face "Hinata-chan?" She asked

"She's fine" Ino said as she glanced over to Hinata who had thrown both halfs of the mans body against a tree

"What about the baby?"

"What baby?" Ino looked back confused

"My baby" Sakura whispered as she became limp in her friends arms passing out cold.

"Sakura!" Ino heard someone yelled then looked up to see Sasuke come running

"She's fine" Ino looked at him "She just passed out"

Sasuke's face softened a bit

"What baby?" Ino asked again only this time directed towards Sasuke

"Ours" Sasuke said as he picked Sakura up and started to make his way back to Kohona

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he beheaded the other two men without mercey and within seconds of each other

"Naruto?" Hinata mumbled before passing out

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto was able to catch her before she hit the ground

**-A few Days Later-**

Sakura woke up to find herself in a hospital bed she tried to sit up but two arms held her down "Sasuke?" She mumbled

'No..." the voice answered sadly

"I-Ino?" Sakura opened her eyes more and saw her blond friend looking away from her sadly

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"You were stabbed in the stomache before you were thrown against a tree" Ino mumbled still not able to make eye contact with her

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened "What about my baby?"

"Gone.." Was all Ino was able to say quietly

"S-Sasuke?" Sakure started to cry

"Also..." Ino breathed in "gone..."


	11. Chapter Eleven: I Hate You

Authors Note: Warning, cutting in this chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter 11**.

_'You were stabbed in the stomache before you were thrown against a tree' Ino mumbled_

_'What?' Sakura's eyes widened 'What my baby'_

_'Gone.." Was all Ino was able to say_

_'S-Sasuke?' Sakure started to cry_

_'Also...' Ino breathed in 'gone...'_

-**2 years later**-

'Arg' Sakura screamed as she woke up in her bed sweating from a nightmare she looked over at the clock '_4 in the morning, hmm' _she thought to herself

It has been two years since Sasuke left.

'Nothing good lasts' Sakura mumbled to herself as she looked down at her shaking hands. 'I wish I died that day' she whispered as she got up and walked slowly to her bathroom.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she had grown considerably since then. Her hair was still just as long, but her body had gown. Even though it was only two years her breasts have become quite larger and she was half a foot taller, her faced also matured to be quite honest she was breath taking.

She wasn't the scared little girl anymore. For a year and a half she trained under the Hokage while Naruto was gone training under the white hair perv, Sakura smirked inwardly at this comment. Hinata didn't train anymore, she gave up her life as a ninja to take care of her twin sons, Miko and Hitia Uzamaki. Naruto returned half a year ago, just last night they were both informed they would be going to sound with Sai who joined team seven after Sasuke left.

She put her pink hair back into a pony tail then reached for a razor that was sitting on the side of the bath tub. 'I don't know anymore' Sakura sighed to herself.

She wore gloves that started below her elbow and went to her palms, they weren't just there to look good. She pulled one down to reveal several cut marks she made previously. They weren't meant to kill her, she just wanted to remind herself of the pain, to never forget what she lost.

Sakura brought the razor to her wrist, well it wasnt her wrist anymore, more like her forearm. Her wrist was already full of scars. She brought it down with a shaking hand and cut 'Gah" She dropped the razor and grasped her bleeding arm.

-**2 hours later**-

Naruto and Sai waited sighlently for Sakura to arrive, Naruto never really liked Sai he wasnt sure if it was because of his resemblence to his former best friend Sasuke or because of his attitude that pissed him off to no end.

'Sakura-chan' Naruto whaved as Sakura approched

'Naruto' she smiled

'You ready?' Naruto smiled

'Yeah'

Then Naruto and Sai threw their bags over their shoulders and headed for sound.

-**3 days later**-

'Why are we still here?!?!" Naruto whinned as all three of them walked around the borders of Sound

'Because we havent found out why those ninja's where attacking' Sakura rolled her eyes

'Bah' Naruto huffed as he sat down in the grass, arms in a cross shape behind his head. 'I miss Hinata-chan and my boys' Naruto chuckled

'Yeah, yeah' Sakura smiled playfully

Just then Naruto went tense, his eye shot sideways as he looked into the distance, a silent growl started in his chest.

'Sakura-chan?' he asked not looking at her

'Yeah?' she asked confused obviously not noticing what Naruto did

'Promise me something' He asked as the growl became louder

'What?'

'Promise me you'll stay here' he jumped to his feet and looked at her

'Why?' she asked confused again

Sai just sat back and observed, he had already noticed the chakra signal that Naruto had. _'Why hasn't she noticed_?' Sai wondered to himself as he pushed away from the tree he was currently rested against

'Please just do this for me Sakura' Naruto begged seriously 'just this once, do this for me'

'O-okay?' Sakura nodded

'Good' Naruto took off without another word, Sai following close behind.

'What's going on?' Sakura thought to herself just then it hit her.

-**Naruto and Sai**-

'Why didn't you want ugly to come?' Sai asked Naruto

'It's him' Naruto stated bluntly

'...' Sai turned to face the direction they were running in 'Your old team mate?' he asked

'Yes' Naruto growled 'Sasuke that bastard'

'He's close' Sai said as he pointed to a few trees up ahead 'very close'

'hn' Naruto smirked as he jumped into the sky

Sai decided to stopped at a tree and watch for a bit, he wanted to let the two former team mates get re-aquainted.

'SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled as he balled his hand into a fist coming down from the sky

-**Sasuke**-

'Do you feel that?' A girl with red hair and glasses asked

_'Naruto..' _Sasuke thought to himself 'hn' Sasuke nodded and looked into the direction the chakra was coming from

'Someone wants to fight us Sasuke-kun' Karin said excitedly 'how fun' she put her finger to her mouth

'No" Sasuke said coldly 'I want you guys to leave and meet me at our base'

'But Sasuke-kun!!!!' Karin whinned

'Go' Sasuke hissed

'Fine' Karin huffed as she and the rest of his current team left

'SASUKE!!!" Sasuke looked up in time to see Naruto coming right for him, chakra infused into his fist

Sasuke smirked and quickly jumped out of the way. Naruto landed and glared at the Uchiha. "Teme, I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Naruto shouted

'What I did?" Sasuke asked confused he looked Naruto over, noticing the blond was not the same person he use to know. Naruto had grown quite a bit, he was still a foot or less shorter then Sasuke, but his face was more mature and he replaced that ridiculous orange jump suit for another orange suit. Sasuke sighed inwardly Naruto will always be Naruto.

'For hurting Sakura!!' Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke

'Sakura?' he flinched when Naruto said that name 'Is she here?' he asked looking away from Naruto

'Why do you care you baka!!' Naruto growled ' you left her to rot'

'No...' Sasuke mumbled to himself more then to Naruto "I didn't leave her to rot'

'What!?!?' Naruto yelled 'I can't hear what your saying teme!!'

'Naruto...' Sasuke looked back at the blond haired man 'leave!' he said forcefully

'No!' Naruto ran at Sasuke chakra coming back into his fist 'Not without you!!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to punch Sasuke

Sasuke dodged out of the way gracefully but stopped dead in his tracks when something pink caught his eye. Naruto also stopped noticing the same thing.

'Sasuke' Sakura said coldly, no emotion showing on her face as she walked slowly towards the two

'S-Sakura?' Sasuke looked at her as she stopped right in front of him

'I hate you' she whispered then punched him in the gut sending him flying into a tree.

'Way to go Sakura!!" Naruto beamed

Sakura didn't return the smile to Naruto instead she watched as Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. She hated him, she knew that. But when she hit him she felt guilt? No it couldn't be guilt, he was the one who left her. Left her to rot on the inside... yet, she still felt she loved him.

'So, you've changed' Sasuke smirked then disapread and reapeared in front of Sakura grabbing her by the neck 'Still not strong enough to fend me off though' he looked at her

'I hate you' she whispered again

'Do you?' he looked her in the eyes, he would never admit that it hurt hearing her say that 'I could kill you right now' he whispered in her ear

'Then do it and save me the trouble Sasuke' She spat

'What?' Sasuke pulled back to look at her face wide eyed 'What happened to you Sakura?'

'That day you left' she reached her hand up and pulled his hand away from her neck (he wasnt hurting her anymore confused by her words) 'You left me to die on the inside'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Please Update, I need you helping lol. I want to know what everyone thinks...


	12. Note

Hey everyone, it's Kairibloom, I'm back, I know I've left this story for over 4 years, but I have every intentions of finishing it. And I'm really sorry to anyone that lost faith in me. Believe me over therse years I've almost lost faith in myself, but I'm back. :) And it may take me a few weeks or so till the first chapter will be avalible (I have to re-read them and remember the plot and everything.) Anyways love you all!! 3


	13. Chapter Twelve: Sasuke

Author's Notes: Thanks for the Reviews, it's nice to get them again. I also now offically wish I could also read stories on my phone, I need a new phone (sighs)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto :( (It's so annoying putting this in ALL the time)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter 12.**

'No...' Sasuke back away from Sakura 'That wasn't what I was intending'

'What were you hoping for then Sasuke?' Sakura spag angrly at him

'I just' Sasuke looked away 'hn..' his eyes once again became cold, all emotion that was present on his face was gone. 'I'm leaving' Sasuke turned away

'Running away again Sakura mocked

'Like you would understand' Sasuke answered in a monotone voice

'I do more then you think Sasuke, that was also my child we lost' Sakura yelled as tears ran down her face

'Shut-up' Sasuke warned as he turned to glare at her

'You think you have it so hard, you wouldn't understand the half of it... here, look!!' She yelled pulling her gloves off to show Sasuke the cut marks

'Sakura.." Naruto looked sadly at his friend 'Why did you do this?'

'I didn't want to forget about what I lost' Sakura mumbled looking at Sasuke, for a second she thought she saw pain in his eyes but it was quickly removed and replaced with anger

'So what?' Sasuke asked 'you think just because of a few cut marks you made yourself, you think your going to get me to come back?' he raised an eyebrow

'No.."

'Then what was your purpose of showing me? You don't think I'm in enough pain knowing that two years ago I lost a child and the woman I love' he yelled angrly

'What?..' Sakura asked shocked

'Your so full of yourself! Thinking your the only one in pain' Sasuke hands balled into fists 'I want both of you to leave, I never want to see either of you again'

'Sasuke...' Sakura ran towards him 'No please don't say that!!"

Sasuke jumped onto a tree branch before she was able to grab him 'You heard me Sakura, Your my past, I have a new future now and it doesn't envolve you' Sasuke disapeared

Sakura fell to the ground slamming her fists over and over again into the grass, Naruto stood back and watched with a sad look on his face.

'Sakura' Naruto said and he gently grabbed her shoulders 'It's okay Sakura' Naruto hushed as he pulled Sakura into his arms

'No it's not Naruto' she whispered 'the only man I love is gone.'

'People change Sakura-chan' Naruto said gently as he kissed the top of her head 'Maybe he'll figure out what hes missing out on and come home' he tried to reasure her

Sakura smiled sadly 'No Naruto, I don't think he ever will'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Note: Sorry it's short, I'm having writers block lol... Any sugestions would help :p


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Leaving

Author's note: Here you are my faithful readers another chapter of The Nights End. Sorry for the long delay life is very busy.

I don't not own Naruto.

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter 13**

'If you could go back in time and change the events of the past, would you? I know I would...' Sakura sat alone in her small room, she felt like a failure 'why did this happen to me? I was so happy, I had the love of my life and we were happy'

She stood up and moved to her window the stars were twinkling as rain drops lightly hit the window, memories of her past flashed through her mind 'I can't stay here' she mouthed to know one as tears streamed down her face, she had made up her mind, she was going to leave the small village, her home. Sakura was going to go write a new future for herself, it was time to change.

**-Morning-**

'Sakura?' Naruto knocked a few times on his best friends door 'Sakura?' he grabbed her hidden key above the door frame and let himself in 'Sakura are you here?' he walked in and looked around, he then noticed a small white note sitting on the kitchen table

_Naruto,  
I__ knew you would come, don't worry about me I've decided to take charge of my life.  
Please don't come after me, this is something I need to do.  
T__ell Ino and Hinata and everyone else that I love them, I will never forget any of you.  
I love you Naruto no one could have asked for a better best friend.  
Good bye,  
Love, Sakura_

'S-Sakura?' Naruto stuttered as he read the note over a few more times 'why?'

**-Sasuke-**

'Sasuke- kun is something bothering you?' Karin asked seductively as she made her way towards him

'Hn' Sasuke turned his glare on her, he was currently resting against a tree and was staring at the ground until he was rudely interrupted by his annoying teammate. 'no.' he simply stated then returned his gaze towards the ground.

'we should get moving if we want to get back to Ochimaru on time' Karin tried again to approatch him and swayed her hips and flipped her hair over her shoulder the moon light bouncing off of it

'Hn' Sasuke then noticed a chakra coming closer _'Naruto?' _he thought to himself

'Sasuke-kun?' Karin asked as he stood up and stared off into the distance 'Is something wrong?'

'hn' he glanced at his teammates before disappearing

'Sasuke-kun!!!!" Karin yelled

'You finally scared him off Karin!

'SHUT UP!!'

-**Naruto-**

Naruto had decided to find Sasuke and give him a piece of his mind _'teme' _Naruto thought to himself '_he's going to pay for what he did to Sakura' _Naruto was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice someone was right behind him following his every movement.

'Naruto..' Sasuke mumbled before punching Naruto in the stomach sending him flying into a tree behind him

'Teme!' Naruto smirked as he wiped some blood away from his mouth 'there you are'

'What the hell are you doing here?' Sasuke said as he approached said man

'wouldn't you like to know?' Naruto then disappeared and reapeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his throat

'Heh' Sasuke chuckled darkly 'really?' he then turned into a log and the real Sasuke appeared behind Naruto 'ill only ask one more time, what are you doing here?'

'It's because of you' Naruto hissed and quickly ducked down and tried to kick Sasuke in the stomache

Sauske easily dodged out of the way 'What the hell are you talking about baka?' he yelled as he positioned himself on a branch of a nearby tree.

'Sakura!' Naruto yelled as he looked up at Sasuke the moon light alluminating his outline

'What about her?'

'She left'

'..' Sasuke jumped down to Naruto 'what?'

'she left and it's your fault!' Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but without avail

'How is it my fault?' Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and twisted it behind his back holding him there

'Because you didn't want her!' Naruto hissed in pain

'What?' Sasuke twisted Naruto's arm a little more bringing it close to breaking point

'You heard me!' Naruto clenched his eyes shut

'is that what you think? that I didn't want her?'

'Why else would you have left so long ago? And why else did you turn her down?'

'Because Naruto! I made a promise to myself that you and her seem unable to grasp' Sasuke snapped

'What was that?'

'To avenge my family, to kill Itachi'

'I thought we were your family now' Naruto was still hunched over as Sasuke held his arm behind his back

'I have to kill Itachi Naruto, I can't start a new family knowing I could lose them the same way I lost my parents'

'Well you could have already lost Sakura' Naruto whispered

'..' Sasuke let go of Naruto's arm and pushed him away violently with his foot 'if your so worried about Sakura why aren't you out looking for her? instead of waisting your time on me?'

'I-I wanted you to help me' Naruto said as he brushed himself off as he stood

'What makes you think I want to?' Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Naruto

'Who are you trying to kid?' Naruto looked towards the ground 'Sakura loves you and you love her why cant you just get over yourself and realize that?'

'hn..' Sasuke looked away from Naruto and glanced up towards the moon 'Naruto you don't seem to understand, I'm not denying my feelings for her but I can't be with her, I realized that when we lost the baby, I know she was only a few weeks pregnant but what would happen if we had the baby and then Itachi came and killed both of them? Then what Naruto?' Sasuke was getting worked up

'He wouldn't have' Naruto answered

'How do you know?' Sasuke snapped back

'We wouldn't have let him'

'We?' Sasuke eyed Naruto

'We! Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Choji, Sai, Hinata, me and everyone else... your family'

'I can do it on my own'

'I'm not saying you couldn't Sasuke, I'm just saying you don't have too'

'Fine' Sasuke sighed

'What?' Naruto turned to glare at him

'Ill help you find Sakura' Sasuke turned to look at the dumbfounded Naruto 'well?'

'Right!' Naruto smirked 'lets go teme' Naruto ran in the direction he assumed Sakura went in, not knowing what the future held in store for them

'hn' Sasuke smirked as he rested his hand on his katana and watched as Naruto started running but tripped over a random branch 'dobe!' this was the beginning of the end.

"_I thought Love was only true in fairytales! Meant for someone else but not for me_"

Authors Note: Ahh, one more chapter done.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Saving Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Night's End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter 14**

Life doesn't always go as planned, sometimes things you wanted to happen never did and things you didn't want to happen did. This is the hard truth of life. Sakura sat alone on the floor of some run down appartment she rented for cheap, some guy she didn't know lay naked in her bed.

"I didn't want life to be like this" she thought to herself as she wrapped the sheet tighter around herself "I feel discusted with myself" she got up to shower. Once in the shower she scrubbed and scrubbed almost bleeding in some spots. She didn't want her actions of the previous night left on her.

"Where did you go?" the mans husky voice came from the bedroom

She sighed and threw on a house coat and made her way towards him "I would like you to leave now" she said blankly

"What?" he questioned confused "Why?"

"Just leave" she snapped

"Fuck you" he muttered as he got out of her bed grabbing his clothes that lay scattered on the wood floor "Bitch" he muttered before slamming the door to her appartment. At that moment she lost it, all her emotions pouring out, she ripped the sheets off the bed throwing them onto the floor. Tears streamed down her face "Taking charge of my life" yeah right she cried as she backed up against the wall and slid down it, bringing her knees up to her chest, moonlight shone in through the window, shadows of the trees danced across the floor "I don't want to live anymore"

...

"I don't understand" Naruto said to Sasuke "We've looked everywhere yet we've come up empty handed... why? Where did she go?"

Two long months they searched for her, always coming up empty handed. Naruto had Ino and everyone else back at home keeping an eye out for her. But no one ever heard anything.

"I just want her to be safe" Naruto muttered

They only ever stopped at night to rest, but they were running out of places to look. Eventually they came upon a small town, one they hadn't heard of before, Haruko I believe it was called, on a island far to the west.

"Ill go ask around" Sasuke glanced at Naruto "You go find us a room for the night"

"Okay" Naruto nodded, then slowly made his way towards an inn

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment before taking off "I'm begining to think your gone" he thought to himself, he slowly made his way through town, not wanting to be around Naruto. He asked a few people through town but like always no one had ever heard of her. Eventually he decided to make his way back as the sun started to set. Just then something caught Sasuke's eye, something pink. Immidiately he turned, a small fragile woman walked towards an alley, her green eyes lifeless, a blank expression on her face. "Sakura" he thought sadly as he watched her "Sakura" he softly said, the woman turned

"Sasuke.." she gasped lightly, her legs giving out causing her to fall to the ground, in an instant Sasuke was beside her catching her small body in his arms, her long pink hair falling over them.

"You came for me" she looked towards him a small smile forming on her face "I'm glad" she sighed as her body became limp in his arms


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Nights End  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter 15**

I would give up anything to see you smile again. Sasuke kicked open the door to the room Naruto had rented for them, a limp Sakura in his arms. Immediately Naruto jumped from the bed, instantly by Sasuke's side,

"Sakura!" He gasped looking at her small form, underweight from not eating, dark circles lay underneath her closed lids "Is she?" Naruto looked to Sasuke hopeful

"She's fine dobe" Sasuke grunted laying her on the bed

"Shouldn't we get her to a doctor" Naruto asked waking up beside Sasuke

"Hn" he nodded in agreement staring at her

A few hours later Sakura layed at the Kohona hospital. Naruto and Sasuke sat out in the waiting room.

"I should go" Sasuke sighed as he stood to leave

"What?" Naruto jumped in front of him "Your leaving after all this?"

"What do you want from me Naruto?" he sighed annoyed

"I want you to stay" Naruto sadly said as he glanced towards Sakura's room door

"I still need to find Itachi"

"You still can, and ill help" Naruto tried to argue

"And what? Whatch you get killed as well?"

"I can take care of myself, please Sasuke, think it over" Naruto begged

"Hn" Sasuke shook his head, he narrowed his eyes at the floor and started to walk away

"Sasuke?" Naruto called after him

Sasuke kept walking, not bothering to turn around '_Forgive me' _he thought to himself

A few days later Sakura awoke, a bright light shone above her 'Am I dead?' she thought to herself, after blinking a few times she realized it was a light, she was in a hospital building laying in a bed "Where am I?" she said out loud to no one

"In Kohonoa" someone answered

"Whose there?" she blinked trying to see more then a white light

"Aw come on Sakura don't say you don't remember me?" the voice whined

"Naruto?"

"You know it"

As her eyes began to focus she turned to see Naruto sitting in a chair beside her a huge grin on his face "I'm so glad you okay Sakura-chan" he sat up to hug her

"Yeah" she mumbled as she returned his hug "It was weird" she said to herself

"What?" he sat back and questioned

"Before I passed out I swear I saw Sasuke" she laughed almost to herself "Like that would happen"

"But you did Sakura-Chan" Naruto said back

"What?" she turned to him quickly "Where is he?"

Naruto turned towards the door "He left"

"Oh, figures" she said sadly as she played with her blue hospital gown

Just then the door opened revealing none other then Sasuke Uchiha himself, a smirk upon his face "About time you woke up"

"But he came back" Naruto grinned towards Sakura

"Sakura!" Ino came running in pushing Sasuke out of the way, Hinata close behind her "Your okay!" she yelled as both of them jumped on her hugging her tightly "Don't EVER do that again forehead, or ill kill you myself" Ino shouted

"Alright" Sakura smiled back

"We're all glad your fine" Naruto smiled as Hinata sat on his lap "Everyone else wanted to come greet you, but we thought it was better if they waited until you felt better"

"What were you trying to prove?" Sasuke sighed as he stood at the end of her bed and crossed his arms

"I don't know" Sakura looked away and mumbled

"Sasuke" Naruto said "Don't"

"Fine" he sighed and rolled his eyes, Sakura watched as he walked over to the window

"You didn't have to come get me" she said holding back tears "I was doing just fine without you"

"Er, lets go" Naruto said to Ino and Hinata quietly "Let them fight it out" all three of them snuck out of the room, neither Sasuke nor Sakura took notice.

"I'm sure" Sasuke said sarcastically

"I never asked for your help" Tears streamed down her face, she was unable to hold them in any longer"

Sasuke turned and moved towards her quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed he took her head in his hand, wiping away tears with his thumb "You didn't need to" he said softy capturing her lips with his "I always come for you" he mumbled in between kisses

"Aweeeeeee!" Naruto and Ino said together, peeking in through the crack in the door

"About time" Hinata giggled "Everythings alright" she smiled

A few weeks later Sakura was released from the hospital, she moved back in with Sasuke and a few months later they were married. Naruto and Sasuke left a year later to track down Itachi. To this day they still havent found him, but Sasuke wasn't about to give up, Naruto stood by his side following him all over the world keeping to his promise he made in the hospital waiting room.  
Sasuke and Naruto had returned after a year being gone, they stood on a hill that over looked Kohona watching everyone go about their lives, the sun setting in the distance

"She's waiting" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded a smirk gracing his lips, knowing he never had to return home alone again

**The End.**


	17. Note 2

Authors Note.  
I promise to add an epilogue, it will not be rushed and it will explain everything in the end. I do not wish to end this story with my readers unhappy :) Give me a few days and ill have it posted up. Enjoy the chapter I just posted, but keep in mind it isn't the end. (Hearts) to all of you guys for sticking by me.  
~KairiBloom


	18. Epilogue: Part One

Authors Note: Honestly it sadens me to finish this, The Night's End has been my longest ongoing story. Also one of my first, it helped me realize the whats and what not to do in a story. I never looked forward to finishing it, wishing I could make it going on forever. I have had so many great reviews and awesome people who stood beside me, just waiting to find out what would happen next. This story has meant a lot to me and I'm happy I was able to share it with all of you. All of your reviews have meant a lot to me and everyone of them taught me something. :)  
My Epilogue will have three parts, then I honestly hate to say it, but that's the end. Enjoy.  
Discalimer: I do not own Naruto

**The Night's End  
By  
KairiBloom  
...**

**...**

**Epilogue**

**Part One**

"Sasuke" Sakura smiled as she met him at the door of the mansion "Your home" she sighed happily and wrapped her arms around  
"Yeah, home" he smirked and raised his hand to her cheek capturing her lips with his  
Sakura helped Sasuke bring his few bags inside their house, both soon retired to the bedroom considering it was way past 2am. "Sasuke I've been meaning to ask you something.." she said as she propt herself onto her arms to get a better look as his face as they layed on the bed together  
"Hn?" he mumbled opening his eyes to glance at her  
"Well it's just everyone has kids now, and well I kinda..." she trailed off  
"You want one?" he smirked taking his hand and brushing some of her pink strands away from her face

"Please" she smiled sweetly  
"Alright" he smirked quickly pinning her underneath him and captured her lips passonitly

Sakura slightyl wiggled under Sasuke and giggled as he kissed down her cheek bone, leaving love bite marks as he went along. Slowly he pushed the bottom of the short pink lacey night gown up and over her head, exposing her naked body in full view to him. He quickly removed his boxers and climbed back on top of her capturing her lips again with his mouth. He brought his fingers up her stomach lightly causing her goosebumps, he grasped her breast with his hand and began to massage it gently, then bringing his mouth down towards it he slightly began to suck on the pink mound, he pulled back lust filled his eyes as he examined her face and body. Slowly he positioned himself at her opening and pushed in quickly not waisting anytime (he had also been gone for a year, his hormones where out of whack)  
"Sasuke" she gasped shocked by his quickness  
"Hn" he mumbled in reply as he began to pump himself quickly in and out of her, sweat quickly began to roll down his face and drip onto her chest, she arched her back towards him allowing him to go in further.  
"Ahh" Sasuke moaned as he quickly felt his need to release come  
"Not yet" Sakura begged as she too felt close to her releasing point "Come together" she breathed out heatidly  
"Hn" Sasuke moaned in return trying his best to hold himself back from releasing to early.

"Sasuke. Now" Sakura begged and moaned at the same time, Sasuke also quickly releasing inside of her. Both panted as they fell together onto the bed, casualy starring at one another.

"Pease never leave me like that again" Sakura said as she stared deeply in Sasuke's eyes  
"I wont" He answer back and pulled her into his chest '_I never meant to hurt you' _he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair  
"I love you" Sakura mumbled into his chest, he smirked and kissed her ontop of the head '_I love you too' _he said inside of his head

The next morning the woke up Sakura had decided she wanted to invite everyone over for breakfast, so she quickly got ahold of Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru who all agreed to come.  
An hour later everyone had arrived and were currently sitting around the Uchiha's dinner table, scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, sasuages, and rice with fresh juice and fruits sat ontop of it  
"What's the ocation?" Naurot grinned  
"We're trying for a baby!" Sakura was unable to hold it bakc any long  
"Oi, good luck man" Naruto smirked "Kids can be a handful"  
"Congratulations" Ino and Hinata said together  
"I get to plan the baby shower!" Ino yelled "It's mine I claimed it"  
"Alright, alright you can do it" Sakura giggled

Sasuke eventually walked out towards the deck, none of the girls took note, each to busy talking about a baby shower. Naruto walked out after him "Are you ready for this?" he asked seriously  
"I'm worried Naruto" he turned towards his best friend "What if Itachi..."  
"He wont" Naruto cut him off "You have all of us" he grinned "We will continue to look for him, and while we're gone we'll have Ino or Hinata move in with Sakura for the time being"  
"What about their kids"  
"They have grandparents... well Ino's does. Sakura can just go stay at mine and Hinata's place as well"  
"Alright" Sasuke nodded in agreement as both him and Naruto turned to see a shooting star  
"You know, they say if you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true" Naruto joked as he walked back inside  
"Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he turned back to it 'Please keep her safe' he knew it was silly to ask something of a star, but the moment he thought it the star twinkled as if it heard him "I need to get more sleep" he sighed shaking his head and heading back inside

**-Two weeks later-**

Sasuke and Naruto were at the gate waiting to depart for there search for Itachi, apparently Sakura had some important thing to tell everyone. Sasuke sighed annoyed as she was over ten minutes late.

"Hey!" Ino yelled and waved her hands as she ran towards them "Sakura told me to tell you she'll be running a little late, just had to run home and grab something but should be right here"  
"Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ino!" they heard Sakura yelle as she also ran towards them panting a little once she reached them  
"What's up?" Naruto asked  
"This" Sakura smiled as she held up a pregnancy test and it said positive  
"What?" Sasuke smirked and glanced at Sakura who flew at him and wrapped her arms around him happily "We are going to have a baby Sasuke!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down  
"This means we probably can't spend as long when we go out looking, three months and we should come back" Naruto said towards Sasuke  
"Hn" Sasuke nodded in agrement he turned back to Sakura and smiled "I will be back in three months"  
"I know you will" she smiled "Ill be waiting"  
"Hn" Sasuke smirked and kissed her passonitly before fliging his bag over his shoulder and taking off with Naruto

**-Three Months Later-**

"God dam hormones" Sakura shouted from her room "Ino, I reeeeally want some ice cream" she whinned  
Her friend Ino had spent much time at Sakura's house, helping her get by the months when Sasuke was away "Yeah no problem" Ino said annoyed, oh she couldn't wait for Sasuke to return and have to deal with him, it would be comical to her and would enjoy it thoroughly.  
"Here" Ino said as she passed Sakura the container of strawberry icecream.

"Look at how fat I'm getting" Sakura said and motioned towards her stomach  
"Your not that big, it's only been three months hun"  
"Still" Sakura huffed  
"New batch of hormones?" Ino teased  
"Oh no you didn't!" Sakura said as she took a spoonful of ice cream and cataploed it at Ino, getting the icecream all over her face  
"Bitch" Ino shouted as she reached for a handful and rubbed it all over Sakura's face  
This went on for a few minutes until a cough came from the door way, Sasuke glanced down at the two woman soaked with ice cream, he raised his brows in ammusment and smirked  
"Sasuke" Sakura smiled  
"Don't hug me" he jumped away from her "shower first" he pushed her towards the bathroom  
Ino just laughed and left the Uchiha's house all covered in pink strawberry ice cream, and it was sticky "Ill get you back for this forehead girl"  
Once in the shower Sasuke overlooked Sakura, he noticed the small bump that started to appear on her abdomn he lightly placed his hand on it and smirked "Thought of any names?"  
"Yes" She blushed  
"Tell me" he moved closer to her as the warm water sprayed both of them  
"Chihiro for a girl"  
"Alright, and for a boy?"  
"Kohaku"  
"Hn" Sasuke pondered over them "Chihiro Uchiha, sounds alright. Kohaku Uchiha, sounds fine" he smirked at her "I can think of something else I wouldn't mind doing right now" He smirked as backed her up against the shower wall, water dripped down his bands and onto his face, Sakura couldn't look away, he looked extremely beautiful as she glanced over his body, which was perfectly tonned and pale, few scars linned his body but that made it all the more beautiful.  
"I love you more then anything" Sakura said softly as she traced one of his back scars while he massaged shampoo into his hair, he turned to rince it out water flowed down his face  
"I love you to Sasuke" he said almostly pained then place his hand on her stomach "I love both of you" after that Sakura pulled Sasuke into a heated kiss, which he was more then happy to comply to.

After the shower and a short sex session they emerged "Sasuke" Sakura said sweetly  
"Hn?" he turned towards her  
"Can you go to the store and get me some more ice cream?" she smiled even sweeter  
"..." He glarred at her playfull "Fine but your coming too, go get ready."

**-Six Months Later-**

Sasuke had left after being home for a few weeks, him and Naruto still seached for Itchai. In the meantime Sakura had grown twice in size, at her last ultra sound she had found out she was having twins and from what the doctor could tell one was a boy and the other wa sa girl. Pefect, Sakura couldn't be more happier. Once back at her mansion she picked out two rooms close enough to hers and Sasuke. She had bought two colors a light blue teal color for the boys and a light purple color for the girls. Ino had promised to come the next day to help paint the rooms so Sakura wouldn't have to inhale the sent.  
Naruto quickly entered Kohona running quckily to find Shikamaru "Hey!" Naruto shouted quickly, Shikamaru layed on on his hamik in his back yard, turning to see Naruto he noticed something was wrong  
"Whats going on?"  
"Sasuke found Itachi" he said panicked  
"Then why are you back here?"  
"We need help, Sasuke is getting the shit kicked out of him... We deicded I would come back for help, Sasuke is the stronger one and can hold him off better then I can. We need to be quick, fine some more people, meet me in five minutes at the gates. Don't let Sakura find out" Naruto yelled before running off  
Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee were waiting when Naruto arrived "Lets go se said quickly" '_Hold on Sasuke your friends are coming'  
_A few days later Naruto ran an unconsious Sasuke towards the Kohona hospital, running into Sakura on the way "Sasuke?" she yelled running after them, but being pregant made her slower, when she arrived Sasuke was already in the emergecy room and Naruto sat in the waiting room  
"Naruto?" she yelled running towards him "What happened?"  
"We found Itachi" Naruto said as he balled his fists  
"What happened"  
"Itchai is dead" he sighed sadly  
"Isn't that good"  
"Sasuke risked his life to kill him.. I don't know if he's going to make it Sakura" Naruto sadly said unable to meet her gaze  
"He has too!" Sakura said as tears poured out of her eyes  
"Im sorry" Naruto whispered

The doctor came out a few hours later "We've done all we can" he sighed "He's still in a coma, but your welcombed to go in now" he said then walked away  
"Lets go Sakura" Naruto stood and walked towards Sasuke's room  
"Um.." Sakura was nervous, she didn't like seeing him like this. He was always so strong, he wore the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wished she could take away his pain  
"Sasuke" Naruto said softly and sat in one of the chairs beside him  
Sakura sat in the other just staring at him, so many emotioned ran across her face at once "No.." she started mumbling to herself then she threw herself ontop of him "Sasuke no!" she cried  
Naruto sat there watching sadly '_You just have to pull through Sasuke' _he thought to himself '_Please_'

"We are having twins" she mumbled into Sasuke's chest "A boy and a girl, they need to have their father around"  
"Please wake-up!"


End file.
